Choose One Now
by stormguy
Summary: The next fic in the series. Not much to say, right?
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCTION 

DEFINITION

What is death? What do we really understand the word 'death'? If you look up in the dictionary, it will give you stuff like 'demised', 'passed away' and other similar words. But what actually is the meaning of this word? Is it a condition? A situation where the soul leaves the body? Maybe something that comes to you when your time is up? Or is it the end?

OUTCOME

Death. It leads to many different types of emotion to those who know the dead one. Most of them are negative feelings. Some people cry. Someone people were stunned. Some even wished themselves dead so that they can join the one the lost. But sorrow is not the only emotion that plays with someone's mind when the one beside him or her is gone, forever. Some people live with something called fear. They are afraid of everything. They are afraid that their actions that led him or her to death will be avenged. They are afraid that one night the 'undead' will knock on his apartment's door or appear in their dreams. Death is dreadful.

WE ALL KNOW

All of us know death can't be prevented or predicted. It will happen to all of us but it is just a matter of time. It will happen in the next second, or maybe in sixty years time. When it's time, you can't stop it. It will come silently, and then take you away before you know it. Some of us believe in fortune telling. They go to a fortuneteller and ask them how long more they will live. Of course, some come out with smiling faces and some others with pale ones. But all this depends on yourself, whether you believe or not what you were told of. Remember, no one could stop it.

BUT WHAT IF…

As mentioned before, death can't be prevented. It will come no matter what you do or what you say. But what if you were given a chance to live after you experienced death? What if you were given the exact time left you are going to live? And finally, what if you were given a chance to fight against death itself?

Read on.

CHAPTER 1 

Peace. Peace after a long, long fight. Peace through war. Fighting a threat that was unable to befriend with. The sweet feeling is just unbelievable. The ancient army was gone now. It will be gone, forever.

It was already a week after the alliance between the Shinra, Wutai and Fort Condor defeated the ancient army. It was a really tough fight. The ancient army was an extreme dangerous and frightful army but their pushed away their differences and fought against this threat. Although many had been killed in battle, their contribution will be forever remembered and most importantly, they had truely understood peace. Even though it would probably only last for a generation.

The city of Kalm was finally quiet again. This was a military based used by the alliance to feed their troops and provide shelter for the homeless. After the war many had went back to their own places and reunite to rebuilt their homeland. And now, for the Avalanche…

"Shera!"

"What is it captain?"

"What the hell is my %^)((*#%%^^& box of cigarettes?!" 

Well, looks like Cid was still having problem talking to Shera. After the war, Cid and Shera bought a small house and moved out from the inn. Like old time day, Cid still yelled and shouted and Shera came running towards him to assist his needs.

"It is in your right hand side pocket." 

Shera said while coming in through to the door after doing some shopping outside. Cid got a shock and checked his pockets. It was really in his pocket.

"Started getting old huh?" Shera said and smiled.

Cid didn't say a word. He couldn't admit his stupid mistake. He just took out a cigarette and started lighting it up.

"That's the fourth one today!" Shera suddenly stopped at her feet and shouted.

Cid stopped lighting his cigarette. He then mumbled something and put his lighter into his pocket.

"You are starting to sound like a nagging wife." Cid grumbled out loud.

"Hey, I am already half your wife. We stay in the same house for years and I do all the households work like every other wife does. They only thing left was you are too chicken to make a commitment." Shera hinted.

Cid kept quiet. What will the others say if he told them he was going to marry Shera? Shera had been staying in the same house for more than ten years and they can do exactly the same now. Well, not exactly, things have been far cozier lately.

"Shera, could you just come here for a minute?" Cid asked.

Shera looked at him curiously. For more than ten years she lived with him she never heard him said something like that. Is Cid really going to make a commitment?

Shera put down the groceries and sat down beside Cid. Cid then held Shera's hands.

"Shera, don't tell others what I will say today. Can you promise me that?" 

Cid asked Shera to do him a favor. Shera continued to be quiet. She then nodded slowly.

"I am sorry for all these years. I should have treated you better." Cid finally spilled the beans after a short pause.

Shera hung down her head. She never expected to hear Cid saying something like that.

"From today on, I will try to treat you better. I know it's hard and probably too late, but I will try." Cid continued.

Shera brought her head up. The smile on her face made her look extreme beautiful for a lady at her age. Cid finally said it. Cid finally made a commitment she longed for.

"Well, it won't be too late. We still have about one third of our life left." Shera encouraged Cid.

Cid let go Shera's hands and touched her face. He slowly removed the spectacles and gazed at her eyes.

"But can I treat you the same way as last time in front of the others?" Cid asked.

"That depends." Shera said and kissed Cid. She then leaned over him and then…you know the rest.

"Aeris…"

"Tifa?"

Cloud looked into his mug of beer and murmured while sitting all day long in the bar. It been a while since he started behaving like this. Days after the war ended, he started to do some deep thinking about his relationship with Aeris. Before the war end there were too many events happening. Sephiroth's revival, the ancient army, he don't have time to do any thinking about his love relationship. Although he was under all kinds of pressure during the war, he preferred it that way more than sitting around in the bar thinking. 

Cloud looked at his mug that was empty now. He just finished another mug of beer. He ordered another one from the bartender and the bartender put another mug in front of him. He cracked his head for a solution to that love triangle, but, well, so far nothing really turned up yet.

"Poor Tifa…"

A female voice was heard from behind. Cloud turned his head and saw Yuffie standing behind him. She had a smirk on her face after she succeeded in making Cloud respond to her.

"I wonder how she felt when you dumped her at the church at her wedding day?"

Yuffie continued making fun of Cloud. Cloud didn't say a thing and took a sip of his beer. Well, although Cloud didn't wanted to hear this, but the fact was he really tore Tifa's heart to pieces on their wedding day.

"Yuffie, stop it." Cloud requested.

"The look on her face when she saw you and Aeris together…" Yuffie continued.

"Yuffie, please." Cloud started to beg her.

"She was so…uh…gotta go, bye!" 

Yuffie stopped and dashed out of the bar through the backdoor. Immediately a man came into the bar and looked around. It seems that he just lost something.

"Did you happen to see a young Wutai girl sneaking around?" The man said when he approached Cloud.

Cloud didn't say anything. He just pointed at the backdoor with his thumb. The man's temper shot up immediately and he too dashed out of the bar through the backdoor.

Yuffie, Yuffie. When will she change?

"Yo, Cloud!"

A gruff voice was heard. Cloud turned his head and saw Barret standing beside. Not only Barret was there, Vincent and Cait Sith was there too. They were all here to have their evening drink.

"Tifa said you were here the whole day. What wrong again?" Cait Sith asked.

"If you are me, who will you choose? Aeris or Tifa?" Cloud suddenly asked the rest.

Everybody looked at each other. They were surprised to hear Cloud say something like. 

"I thought ya decided to be wit Aeris, isn't it?" Barret asked curiously.

"You abandoned your wedding and went to look for Aeris. I can't think of anything else why you did this if it isn't because of your feelings towards Aeris." Vincent replied coldly.

"I don't know. Tifa was hurt so badly since that day. I can't bear to let her hurt any deeper." Cloud doubted.

"So that's why you started having different thoughts? How would Aeris felt when you tell her that you are going to be with Tifa?" Vincent asked.

"That is the reason I asked all of you for opinion. No matter whom I choose to be with, I will surely hurt the other one. I thought of not making any moves on both of them for the time being. What do you guys think?" Cloud gave his opinion.

"That is a good idea but how long can you keep it that way? One day you are still going to decide, right?" Cait Sith added.

"Then at that day I will think of something else. Is that okay?" Cloud asked again.

Everybody kept quiet. Aeris and Tifa were both their friends and they understood Cloud's dilemma. 

"Only time will tell." 

Vincent suddenly broke the silent atmosphere.  Cloud looked at him and took another sip of his beer. 

"Let's hope so." 

Cloud replied and left the bar with a lifeless look again.

CHAPTER 2 

"Auntie Tifa, look!"

Marlene cried out and pulled Tifa's hand. Marlene then pointed at a row of flowers in front of the church of Kalm. Tifa took a look at the church and she remembered this place vividly. This was a place packed with refugees during the war. But before that, this was also the place where Cloud….

Tifa shook her head. This was the past. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Tifa followed Marlene to the row of flowers. Marlene's eyes glow with happiness after admiring the beautiful flowers.

"Marlene, is that you?" 

A voice came from inside the church. Immediately a young lady walked out of the church. This young girl was none other than Tifa's love rival-Aeris.

"The flower girl!" Marlene cried out and leaped towards Aeris. Aeris hugged Marlene and kissed her on her head. Although Aeris was not in her original body, Marlene could still recognize her because of her kindness and friendliness. 

"Hi."

Tifa made a short greeting. Aeris brought up her head and looked at Tifa. A surge of guilt filled her mind. Before the war ended, like Cloud, she didn't really thought of this matter and could team up and aid Cloud and Tifa is combat. But now she have plenty of time to think. She still can't get over with the fact that she broke up Tifa's marriage, at her wedding day.

Aeris reacted with a smiled on her face. There was nothing else she could do. The guilt inside her stopped her from being as friendly towards Tifa as before.

"So…Aeris, this is where you stay for the pass few days?" Tifa tried to start a conversation.

"The refugees needed help the first few days and I stayed to help. Now that they are gone, there are plenty of spaces for me to stay here. Don't worry, I will be fine." Aeris replied and looked at the church.

Tifa nodded. She felt like asking Aeris to stay with them, but she didn't do so. Something inside her stopped her from doing so.

"Marlene, it late. We have to go back to the inn." Tifa called out to Marlene and walked towards her.

"Go, Marlene." 

Aeris said and handed Marlene back to Tifa. At this moment Aeris was stunned. She saw an engagement ring still on Tifa's finger. That's means that…

Tifa soon noticed what Aeris was looking at. She quickly hid the hand behind and quickly walked away with Marlene still waving at Aeris. 

Aeris just stood there quietly. Tifa still have hope that one day Cloud will come back to her. This made her felt less guilty. But, deep inside her, she didn't want the day to come. 

She can't bear to let Cloud go. 

Cloud walked out of the bar and looked at the sky. It's dark already. Cloud stretched his arms after a long sit at the bar and started his journey back to the inn.

Cloud walked along the street slowly. He just wanted to clear his mind for a while. He didn't want to do anymore thinking. He was fighter, not a thinker. 

Cloud suddenly stopped at the sidewalk of a tall building. He checked his pockets for a while and mumbled.

"My keys…" 

Cloud checked his pockets again. He must have left his keys at the bar. He grumbled a little and turned around. 

At this moment, Cloud heard something smashed behind him. He turned his head and saw some smatterings on the sidewalk. He looked up and saw a balcony full of vases but with an empty space the size of a vase. The smatterings on the sidewalk must be a vase that fell from that balcony. If Cloud didn't turn back, he would have been…

Cloud was glued to the ground for a moment. He eyes was still fixed onto the empty space of he balcony. Thank god he had forgotten his keys. Cloud cleared his thoughts and then headed to the bar to get back his keys.

He didn't know that something big is about to happen.

Cloud knocked the door and waited for a moment. No reply. 

An hour after that incident with the vase smashing, Cloud went to the bar to get his keys and now he was standing in front of the inn. Cloud knocked the door again but nobody answered. Just like he expected, no one was here. The other members of the party have their places to hang out and just after that war, there were no customers coming to their inn and they have to close it down for a moment.

Cloud opened the door with his keys and entered. There was funny smell in the inn. He started becoming suspicious. He wasn't sure what that smell was, but it really smelt bad.

Cloud tiptoed into the inn. He walked along the corridor quietly and slowly followed the direction of the smell. Cloud didn't want to on the light because he didn't want to scare the intruder, if there was one. He followed the source of the smell and he was then led into the kitchen. 

Cloud looked around the kitchen, the kitchen was like usual but the smell was much stronger in here. Cloud walked on to investigate.

He suddenly lost his balance and fell onto the floor. The floor was extremely slippery and made Cloud fell down with his back crashing onto the floor. Cloud forced himself up and checked the floor. It was kerosene and cooking oil. They were all over the kitchen cause that revolting smelling of kerosene and cooking oil fumes.

A thought struck Cloud's mind. The sound of a bell ring was heard. The oven automatically turned on and a small fireball rolled out of it.

Boom.

CHAPTER 3 

"Marlene, come back here!" 

Tifa shouted when Marlene kept on running around. Marlene was still a small kid and Tifa really worried for her safety. She didn't know she to tell Barret if something happened to Marlene.

"Quick! Get some more help!" 

A shout was heard from a far. Tifa looked around, something was wrong. 

"Auntie Tifa! Our house is on fire!" Marlene shouted at the top of her voice.

Tifa was shocked to hear this. She immediately ran back to the inn. 

When Tifa arrived, many of the nearby dwellers were here already. They tried to put out the fire by showering the flames with pails of water but the fire was burning as hot as before.

"Tifa, what happened?" 

Tifa turned and saw Barret, Vincent, Red XIII, Yuffie and Cait Sith behind her. Cid and Shera were with them too. Cloud wasn't with them.

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa asked with a panic tone.

"He headed back early. I fear that he…" Vincent answered and stopped.

Tifa covered her mouth with both of her hands. She can't believe what was happening.

"Cloud!"

Tifa shouted and ran towards the flames. The others quickly pulled her back to stop her.

"Tifa, don't go! You will get yourself killed!" Cait Sith persuaded while his mog pulled her back with his enormous arms.

"No! I got to save Cloud!" Tifa shouted and tears rushed out from her eyes. 

"Don't go!" 

Barret shouted and pulled Tifa back violently. Tifa fell onto the floor on her knees and tears flowed down uncontrollably. Shera kneeled by her and comforted her.

"Someone's coming out from the flames!"

A cry was heard beyond the crowd. Tifa immediately stopped crying. She stood up and looked at the inn. Someone was coming out of the flames. It was…

Tifa ran towards the person who came out of the flames. No mistake, this person was…

"Cough! Cough!" 

The person coughed violently after coming out of the flames. He was covered with sooth and his right leg was lumping. 

"Cloud!"

Tifa shouted and leaped towards Cloud. Cloud hugged Tifa and comforted her.

"Relax, Tifa. I am alright." Cloud said and patted Tifa back.

"I am so scared that you will…" Tifa said and tears formed in her eyes again. 

Cloud looked at her. The happy face behind the tears showed how much Tifa cared for him. 

"Here comes the ambulance! Quick! Send that man to the hospital on the double!" 

Cloud looked at the crowd. They were rushing towards him. 

"No, wait! I am not…" 

Before Cloud could finish, someone from the crowd pushed Cloud onto a stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. They quickly shut the door and the ambulance left. Tifa was left behind, still in shock after the ambulance left. The others looked at Tifa expression and shook their heads.

"Now I understood why Cloud had a problem in deciding who to choose." Red XIII speaking out what was in everyone's mind.

"Cloud!"

A girl dashed into the hospital door and looked around. She saw the Avalanche next to the emergency ward in grief look. She asked them with a panic tone.

"Where is Cloud? How is he?" 

No mistake. This girl was the flower girl-Aeris. Soon after the Avalanche contacted her, she rushed to the hospital as fast as she could. 

"Cloud's…" 

Before Vincent could finish, Aeris started sniffing. Tears then formed in her eyes and flow down uncontrollably.

"Wait, listen to me, Cloud's…" 

Vincent tried to tell Aeris the truth but Aeris interrupted him again by crying on his shoulder. Looks like Vincent have the ability to make a happy news sounds grave.

"Aeris, listen! Cloud's NOT dead!" 

Barret shouted so that Aeris hear every word clearly. 

Aeris looked at Barret and blinked her tears off her eyes. 

"What…Cloud's alive? But on the phone…" 

Before Aeris could finish, everyone in the room stared at Yuffie. It was Yuffie who made the call to tell Aeris about the incident.

"Well…I just 'spiced' things up a little…" Yuffie said and slowly walked backwards.

"You told me Cloud's gone!" 

Aeris shouted at Yuffie. Aeris had never been this mad before. Well, how can she not be?

"Hey, come on, it's just a practical…" 

"That's not funny." Tifa interrupted Yuffie before Yuffie could defend herself. This time Yuffie had crossed the line.

The room became quiet again. Aeris started wiping off her tears. She can't believe that Yuffie made fun of her feelings towards Cloud, in front of the others. Aeris looked at Tifa. She was leaning against the wall quietly and her eyes were red too. Aeris realized that Tifa had been crying too. The reason, she didn't really want to know.

"Are you all with Cloud?"

A well-dressed doctor came out from a room. Everybody stood up and approached him.

"Yup. How long does he need to stay in the hospital?" Cait Sith asked.

The doctor looked at everybody. He looked a little confused with what was going on.

"Are you all really sure he came out from a burning house?" the doctor asked.

"Of cuz! What 'd ya think we all are? Blind?" Barret asked the doctor without patience.

"I examined his entire body and I can't find any burns, not even minor ones. He told me he didn't carry an elemental support material with him. I really didn't know how he managed to do that."

The doctor explained Cloud's condition. Everybody looked at each other. They can't believe that Cloud can survive this fire without even a single burn.

"What about his right leg?" Tifa asked the doctor.

"The wound on his right legs was caused by something that fell onto it. He told me that a wall fell onto his right leg and that made him trapped in the fire for quite some time. But what I couldn't really understand is how he managed to prevent himself from even a single burn when he was trapped for quite some time." The doctor expressed his inquiry.

Tifa was stunned for a moment. Cloud was trapped in the fire for a long time and his body temperature should have shot up to a very high level. But when Cloud hugged her Cloud body was only warm, the same temperature as normal. What was going on here?

"Uh, doctor? Do I need to stay in the hospital for checkup?" 

Cloud walked out of the room using a stretcher to support his right leg. Everyone looked at Cloud. Cloud looked fine. He didn't look like he was suffering from any form of pain. He looked like he was ready to discharge from the hospital already.

"Cloud, right? You are ready to go home now. Take these pills according to the prescription on the label." 

The doctor said and handed Cloud a few bottles of pills. Cloud thanked the doctor and the doctor looked at Cloud a strange way. 

"Come to me again when something like this happen." 

The doctor said and left the room. Cloud looked at the others. There were looking at him, as he there was something really wrong with him.

"Shall we…leave?" 

Cloud asked. Everyone immediately started to react and helped Cloud. 

Something really, really wrong was going on.

CHAPTER 4 

"So this…was left?" 

Cloud asked Barret that was standing next to him. 

"Yup." Barret answered and nodded.

After they left the hospital, Cloud insisted on coming back to the location where the fire took place. Cloud looked at the enormous piece of charcoal, he himself couldn't even believe how he escaped the fire.

"Where are we going to stay tonight?" Cloud asked the others.

"You all can stay in our place. I know it's a bit small but we have plenty of couches, you all can sleep there." Cid suggested.

"So you and Shera will squeeze into one room, right?" Yuffie joked.

"Oh yes we will, aren't we, captain?" 

Shera replied. Cid turned around and the others laughed. It was funny, but Cloud didn't react at all. Cloud kept quiet and he looked like he was doing some deep thinking.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Aeris approached Cloud and asked.

Cloud didn't reply. He looked around the area. His eyes then fixed onto a lamppost. Cloud left the others and walked towards the lamppost. The others looked at him and wondered what he will do next.

Cloud cracked his fingers. He warmed up his hands a little by punching in the air. Then all of a sudden, he pulled off the cover covering all the live wires and punched straight into the bunch of wires.

Everyone was shocked to see Cloud doing something like this. What was he doing?! That was suicide! Cloud will be electrocuted and his brain will be fried to crisp! 

"Cloud!"

This time it's Aeris turn to perform a reckless attempt to save Cloud from being electrocuted. Before Aeris could do anything, Barret pulled her back and a bright spark blasted in front of Cloud. The spark was so bright that it almost blinded everyone's eyes.

A few seconds later, the light dimmed down and everyone started to open his or her eyes. They only saw Cloud, standing there, with his a bunch of wires in his hands. He pulled it out bare handed. Aeris, relieved to see Cloud was all right approached him.

"Cloud, are you insane?" Aeris asked with a tone mixed with anger and worry.

Cloud didn't say anything. He just looked at his hand and then he looked at everybody. Everybody was eager to hear what Cloud was going to say.

"I felt a surge of energy seeped into me. I had the same feeling when I was trapped in the fire. I absorbed fire and bolt." 

Everybody didn't know what Cloud meant. Cloud was invulnerable to fire and bolt? Two main elements of the planet? What was he talking about?

Cloud walked up and down next to the lamppost. The others looked at him and saw no burns or sign of electrocution. It wasn't possible! They all saw him punch into a bunch of live wires, he couldn't possibly had survived. What was going on? 

"Sephiroth, what had you done to me?!" Cloud gripped his fist and then threw then into the sky. The others looked at him with fear.

Whatever it's happening, it must have something to do with Sephiroth.

In less than three hours, the Avalanche was on board the highwind heading towards Cosmo Canyon. After that strange incident, Cloud insisted on finding out what was wrong with him and Red XIII suggested that they start looking through books in Cosmo Canyon and solve this once and for all. 

"Yo."

Cloud just leaned over the railing at the deck of the highwind. He gazed out into the horizon. Waiting to see the tower on top of Cosmo Canyon.

"Cloud!"

Cloud turned his head. He saw Barret standing behind him with his arms crossed. 

"Yer deaf?!"

Barret scolded. Cloud didn't say anything. He didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Barret, I am not in a mood for a chat."

Cloud replied and looked out in the horizon again. Barret ignored Cloud's excuse and walked towards Cloud. He stood beside him and too looked out at the horizon.

"Did ya thought of how strong yer actually are?" Barret started a conversation.

Cloud didn't answered. He just remained silence.

"Come'on, say somethin'!" 

Barret shouted again. Cloud still didn't react. He still remained silent.

"Say somethin' ya %*&#@(&#!!!" 

Barret shouted at the top of his voice. He looked furious but he still waited for Cloud answer. 

"Who asked you to come? Aeris or Tifa?" 

Cloud finally spoke. Barret didn't reply this time. Cloud was good at this. At first Tifa asked Barret to cheer Cloud up, later when Tifa left, Aeris came and told Barret the same thing. Barret never liked the idea but he still did it for the sake of Tifa and Aeris. 

"Barret, you are not going to get the job done. Go down and join the others." 

Cloud advised Barret and continued gazing into the horizon. Barret mumbled something and went down to join the others.

Now Cloud was alone again. He was left with only his imagination. He really wanted to know what's wrong with him. Not long ago he was killed but then he was revived without even knowing how it was done. Then he switched bodies with Sephiroth and that made it more mysterious. Now, he was invulnerable to fire and bolt and that made the puzzle even harder to solve. He really wanted an answer. An answer that will explain everything.

"Cloud."

This time Cloud gave full attention to the soft female voice. Although he didn't turn his head, he already knew whom this was.

She slowly approached Cloud from behind. She then stood beside Cloud and looked at him.

"I am sorry about Barret. All of us are worried about you. Barret didn't really mean to …" 

"I understand." 

Cloud replied before Aeris could finish. 

There was a long silence on the deck. Cloud and Aeris didn't say anything. They looked into the horizon together and wait for the sight of the Cosmo Canyon.

"Cloud, remember our date in the Gold Saucer?" 

Aeris suddenly asked. Cloud looked at her. He never thought that Aeris would bring up something like.

"Yup. I still remembered how you kicked the evil dragon king out of the stage." Cloud replied with a smile on his face.

"That was your fault! You didn't act according to the script!" 

Aeris blamed Cloud with a cheerful tone. 

"Remember how you dragged me out from my room in the haunted inn?" 

Cloud continued. Aeris chuckled and punched lightly on Cloud's shoulder.

"That was so long ago. I didn't even think of having a serious relationship. Why did you suddenly bring that up?" Cloud asked.

"It made you smile, right?" Aeris answered with a smile.

Cloud observed Aeris slowly. He hadn't seen Aeris smiling or being so cheerful for a long time. Ever since she was revived, everyday was tragic for her. His death, the war…there was too many to think other that having a relationship. Now, when everything was over, she could finally smile again. Although her looks changed slightly, she was again the cheerful flower girl Cloud once used to know.

"Uh, Cloud. Do you think we will go to the Gold Saucer together again?" 

Aeris asked and tiled her head. Cloud started to get low again. He didn't want to think about all this but it was forcing its way towards him. He didn't know how to reply.

"Cloud, did you meant every word you said to me at your wedding day and just after you came back in Sephiroth's form?" 

Aeris asked and didn't dare to look at Cloud. Cloud felt even more pressure crushing him.

"Was it all something rash?" 

Cloud really didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave Aeris here without saying anything. 

"If for any reason you wanted to turn back to Tifa, just go. Don't hesitate and think too much about my feelings. I know that you really loved her to ask her to be your wife and I don't want to ruin your life by taking too much care on my feelings. I know it will hurt, but it will fade, slowly."

Aeris confessed her thoughts and brought her head up. She looked at Cloud and saw a strange expression in his eyes. She didn't know whether he was thanking her or hoping that she was not serious. Aeris walked away and before she entered the lower deck, she turned and said,

"Tifa still loves you."

CHAPTER 5 

"Nanaki! Welcome back!"

The guards of Cosmo Canyon greeted Red XIII as soon as the Avalanche arrived at Cosmo Canyon. The guards too greeted the others and led them into Cosmo Canyon.

Cloud looked around Cosmo Canyon. It was still the same except for a few new buildings. The eternal bonfire was still burning like always, the inn was still filled with tourist who wanted to see the awesome scenery of the canyon and the planet simulation in the observation. The observing tower was still high on top, gazing into the star, like a astronomy observer looking out into space, hoping to discover something new.

Red XIII sighed a the sight of the tall building where he used to live with Budgenhagen. He missed that place, very much. Just that now Budgenhagen wasn't there anymore. He had gone away, leaving the observation in the trusty hands of his disciples. This wasn't a place Red XIII would like to spend his life in. He prefer to stay with the Avalanche, where he felt most at home.

"I remember grandpa used to keep a lot of books about the planet and magic in his observing tower. I think that we will find some useful there."

Red XIII spoke with a tone of wisdom and looked at the Avalanche. There were too many of them to squeeze into the observation room. 

"That room is too small for so many of us. I only need Aeris's help to translate the ancient inscriptions. The others could go out and walk around." Red XIII excused himself.

"Red, can you too find out how and why I was revived?" Cloud asked before leaving the room.

"I will try. Say, Cloud. Why don't you try out spells that Sephiroth cast when he was in your body? There won't be anyone around the rocky area today and you can use it all for yourself."

 Red XIII suggested and led Aeris up to the observing tower. Cloud thought for a moment and looked at the others. They seemed to agree with him. They were eager to know what power Cloud could possibly possessed. Cloud walked first, and led the others down to the rocky area. 

On top of the observation tower, Aeris looked around the place. As far as she could remember, she had only been here once. That was when she first saw the planetary simulation Budgenhagen created. That time all they could think about was getting their hands on Spehiroth, not knowing the path that lies ahead. Those days were gone. Now they were heroes and heroines of the planet and had a huge responsibility protecting the planet. Boy she missed those days.

Red XIII opened a cabinet full of books. There were layers and layers of spider webs covering the books. Each of these books were coated with dust. Aeris took a few out and sneezed as a result of the amount of dust flying around. Red opened one of the books and it was all in ancient language. 

"Let's start working."

Red XIII said and started going through an ancient book. Aeris carried and piled out the books on the floor. She took a look at those enormous piles of books. It will be a long time they will find an answer to this strange incident.

"Concentrate. Think only about the spell you are going to cast."

Vincent gave advice to Cloud on how to cast the spells. Just after Cloud told the others spells Sephiroth used to cast when he in his body, everyone with him were trying to figure out how to cast those spells. 

"Freeze."

Cloud muttered while holding a materia and then a bright light appeared. At first came a very cold gust of wind and the bits of snow were seen. Then a eardrum-breaking sound was heard a huge piece of ice appeared in front of him. The huge chunk of ice stay floating in the air for a moment but then immediately broke into tiny pieces and shattered on impact when crashing on the ground.

"How did Sephiroth do it?"

Cloud asked himself again and again. He remembered that Sephiroth used to trap Tifa and Aeris in a huge chunk of ice in the last fight. That magic was similar to freeze, but it did no damage and traps the target inside for a long time. They figured out that Sephiroth had probably found out a new way to use freeze and now they were trying to cast that spell.

"Freeze."

Cloud muttered again and the same thing happened. The huge chunk of ice still breaks into pieces after a short while. There was something wrong here.

"What's so &*)%&^ important with a freakin' spell anyway? I say that we stop this before anyone gets hurt." Cid complaint after all this annoyed him.

"Don't listen to him, Cloud. Keep on trying. I know you can." 

Tifa encouraged Cloud and gave a mean look Cid. Cloud just stood there thinking. Sephiroth did it with ease. It was probably that Sephiroth possessed something he didn't. Maybe what he was doing now was just a waste of time. 

"Here. Try it with an Ice materia." Cait Sith said and threw Cloud an Ice material. Cloud caught it with ease and examined it.

"Can I have those two materia when you guys are finished?" 

Yuffie asked and hoped she will get a satisfying answer. Of course, the answer was no. But that was not a problem to her because she could anytime…

"Cloud, are you sure that you saw Sephiroth using that spell?" Shera that was standing beside Cid asked.

"I am very sure I saw him using it. Aeris and Tifa were trapped in it and all he did was lifting up his hand and…"

Cloud stopped before he could finish that sentence. He looked at the materia for a while and then he threw it to Barret. He then walked forward and stopped.

"Stand aside."

Cloud commanded and lifted up his right hand. This time he didn't mutter anything. He just closed his eyes and concentrated. 

It was a quiet moment. Nobody knew what Cloud was going to do. Cloud just stood there for a minute. The others watched silently and waited for something to happen. Nothing. The wanted to interrupt but afraid that it will ruin things, so they just continued waiting and waiting. Two minutes, three, four... Still nothing. No one could possibly cast a spell without using materias. They don't have the magic ability to do that. They needed magic source, like a materia. What Cloud was doing was a waste of time.

Cid  and Barret started to get impatient when suddenly they felt the coldest surge of wind that chilled even their bones. They watched Cloud with awe. Nothing at first, then they saw something started forming in front of him. Immediately, a huge chuck of ice appeared in front of Cloud floating in the air. Everyone was expecting the ice block to crash and smatter but it didn't. After a few minutes it just remain intact their and hovered over the rocky terrain.

Everyone were shocked to see this, even Cloud himself. Cloud cast a spell without even using a materia. All he did was lift up his hand then close his eyes and viola, it worked.

"Interesting. You are somehow capable of casting magic without even using a materia. I believe that there are other spells that you can cast." 

Vincent clarified after he witnessed such an incident. Somehow, Cloud was more powerful and mysterious than he ever imagined.

"Red, how many books left do we have?"

"All of them except for those behind you." Red XIII replied. 

Aeris took a look around her. There were tons of books all in ancient language. She didn't know why Budgenhagen kept all these books, but all of them were very boring. Aeris stretched herself and rubbed her eyes. She was tired already. She looked out of the window and saw the huge chuck of ice Cloud cast that afternoon still floating over the rocks. She wished that she was out there helping Cloud instead of reading all day long in the observing tower.

"Any shortcuts?"

Aeris asked Red XIII. Red XIII shook his head. Apparently there was no easy way out. The only way was to read and read and read.

"I will have a break now."

Aeris said and climbed down the observing tower. She lay down on a lazy chair and looked at the ceiling. There must be a way other than reading through those books.

Aeris suddenly heard footsteps. She turned her head and saw Yuffie tiptoes away with a small backpack.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" Aeris asked and looked at Yuffie straight in the eye.

"Uh…just getting back to my room, that's all." Yuffie said and scratched her head.

"Let me take a look what's in that bag."

Aeris said and walked towards Yuffie. Yuffie slowly walked backwards and she suddenly ran away towards the corridor.

"Stop!"

Aeris shouted and chased Yuffie. Yuffie was stealing again! When will she ever stop? Suddenly Yuffie stopped and turned back. Aeris took a look and saw Red XIII approaching Yuffie from the other side. 

"Hand those materia back now." 

Aeris said and took the bag of materia from Yuffie. Yuffie made a face at Aeris and walked away.

Aeris opened the bag and saw a whole bag of red colored materias. Those were the most valuable materias of their entire collection.

"Bingo!" Aeris suddenly cried out.

"What wrong?" Red XIII asked curiously.

"Is there any way we can get help from these summon creatures?" 

Aeris asked Red XIII. Red XIII thought for a while. They usually used summon creatures to fight but they never really make full use of those materias. Summon creatures had more uses other than fighting enemies.

"Which summon creature will know best about our question?" Aeris asked Red XIII.

"If you wanted to know more about Cloud's revival, I think Hades is a good start." Red XIII suggested.

Aeris ransacked the backpack and found the Hades summon materia. She held it in her hand and she muttered something. In just a few seconds, the surrounding turned extremely dark and only Aeris and Red XIII were seen. Then, a figure appeared in front of them.

"I don't see a target here. Why did you summoned me?" 

A deep toned voice was heard. A necromancer like figure that was mixing something in a huge pot asked Aeris and Red XIII.

"We are here to seek your knowledge." Red XIII greeted.

"All I can tell you was about death. What did you wanted to know?" Hades answered coldly.

"What can you tell us about dead?" Red XIII asked a very general question.

Hades stopped mixing the stuff in his pot and looked at Red XIII.

"Every living being has a body and a mind. There is something that connects the body and the mind." Hades said and paused for a moment.

"Death happened when that connection was broken. The connection will break when the body is no longer capable of supporting itself. The mind will leave the body and it will flow into the lifestream and join the forces of the planet." Hades finished his explanation.

"Cloud was invulnerable to bolt and fire. Today he could even cast an ice spell without any usage of materia. What was happening to him?" Red XIII continued asking.

"That I am not very sure because that was not my line of expertise. All I can tell you is that Cloud was special and there was a link between him and the planet." Hades answered.

"So who should we see to know what actually happened?" Aeris asked.

"That you have to find out yourself. Even if you meet the other summon creatures they will tell you same thing." Hades said and started mixing his stuff again.

"What did you know about Cloud and Aeris's revival?" Red XIII asked.

"When…"

"Hold it! We will save that question for later, right now I wanted to know why Cloud's always was so near to death?" 

Aeris cut off Hades answer and popped out another question. Red XIII looked at Aeris curiously. There was something strange with her.

"Coincidence was the first answer. The second was someone was sent to eliminate him." Hades answered the question Aeris popped up.

"Who would send an killer to kill Cloud?" Red XIII asked anxiously.

"It was the…"

Before Hades could finish the sentence, Hades disappeared and the surrounding became brighter. In just a few seconds, they were back in Cosmo Canyon again.

"What happened?" Aeris asked Red XIII.

"Time's up. There's a time limit for each summon creature to appear. We have to wait for a few hours before we could summon Hades again." Red XIII answered.

Aeris nodded and put the materia back into the backpack. She then went downstairs towards her room.

"Aeris."

Red XIII stopped Aeris before she could leave the room.

"Didn't you want to know how you were revived?" Red XIII asked, as he was curious when Aeris suddenly stopped Hades from answering that question.

Aeris just tiled her head and smiled. She then continued her way to her room.

Red XIII watched as she left the room. He didn't understand what she meant. But he was certain of something. She was hiding something.

CHAPTER 6 

"Cloud."

Cloud sat down at the observation tower of Cosmo Canyon looking at the stars. He didn't care to turn his head although the voice came from behind. He recognized that voice so well and he could guess who that was.

"It's late, Cloud. I think you better go down and get some rest." 

Fading footsteps were heard right after the person behind Cloud finished that sentence. The person slowly walked away.

"Tifa, come here for a moment."

Cloud broke the silent atmosphere. Tifa turned around and walked towards him. Cloud was staring into the sky, looking at the magnificent Cosmo Canyon sky view, eluded in his own thoughts. Tifa sat next to him and stare off into the sky with him.

"The stars…they are beautiful right?" 

Cloud started a conversation. Tifa looked out into the sky filled with twinkling stars. The stars at Cosmo Canyon were very beautiful; many tourists came from far to admire this spectacular sight. Tifa looked at the stars and recalled her past. She remembered the day where she and Cloud were still kids, talking and admiring the stars at the well in Nibelhelm. Cloud was so shy when he was a kid. She knew that he had feeling for her. But now…now…she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Tifa, I am sorry."

Cloud suddenly apologized. Tifa looked at Cloud. She didn't know what he meant.

"I am very sorry for not coming to the church that day. I was confused; I don't know what to do. Till now I still wondered whether what I did was right. I know it's hard to forgive me, but all I need you to know is that I am sorry." Cloud explained.

Tifa looked at Cloud but Cloud didn't look at her. He didn't have the courage to apologized to her face to face, eye to eye. 

"Do you have any idea how I feel when you didn't come to the wedding?" 

Tifa asked. Cloud didn't say anything. He just looked at the star-lit sky.

"At first I was worry. I really was. I was afraid that you had an accident or other things like that." Tifa said and sighed for a moment.

"Then I went all around to search for you in my wedding dress, hoping that you were safe and sound. But then I saw you and Aeris together. You were kissing her. At that time I didn't know she was Aeris. I really wanted to go in front and slap her and you in the face. But I couldn't. My mind was numb and all I saw was betrayal. That's why I couldn't face it and ran away." Tifa continued.

Cloud turned his head and looked at Tifa. She looked real calm and strong but he can feel that she was hiding all her fear and sorrow. She acted like she was talking about someone else and made it look casual. She just didn't want to show her feeling.

"And shortly after that, you left us without a word. After everything with Sephiroth was over, you were gone. You left both of us without even saying whom you actually choose. You left all of us in sorrow until you suddenly appeared again in a different form. Then again, you broke my heart by being with Aeris again, in her house..."

Tifa couldn't continue anymore. Her eyes started to become wet and she turned her head away so that Cloud didn't notice it. Cloud looked at the sky again, he recalled that cold night at Aeris's house in Icicle Inn. Aeris brought him back to her house and they nearly...

"What are you trying to say, Tifa?" Cloud asked because he didn't understand what Tifa was trying to tell him.

"All I wanted to say is that if you and Aeris wanted to be together, just say so. Don't do everything behind my back. Every time you break my heart you were doing it without me knowing it. It hurts, Cloud. It really hurts to know that someone you love was having an affair, with your best friend." 

Tifa answered and tears started flowing down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and left the observation tower.

Cloud looked at Tifa leaving the room. He felt really guilty after knowing how much he hurt his ex-fiancée. Everything went fine. His first date with Tifa, his marriage proposal, and the wedding settings...everything went fine until Aeris showed up. 

"Did you only love me because Aeris was gone?"

Tifa asked and climbed down the ladder. Cloud looked at the ladder although Tifa had left.

Was Tifa right? Right about everything? Cloud was once again in a bad mood.

It was late at night. Real late. Cloud was still up at the observation tower while the others had all went to bed. Everything was still in the main hall until a figure appeared. The figure slow glided across the room and headed towards Cloud's room. Cloud's room was unoccupied; the figure slowly opened the door and entered his room.

"Bingo!"

The figure whispered when it opened a bag of materias. It was Yuffie all right. All the time she wanted to get her hands on these materias but she couldn't because Cloud was always guarding them. Now was a good chance to get those materias, now or never.

Yuffie slowly picked the most valuable materias. Most of them were summon materias. After filling up her bag full with materias, she slowly tiptoed and readied to leave the room.

"Bye suckers!"

Yuffie said and opened the door. Suddenly there was a faint glow behind her. Yuffie turned her head and saw the bag that she was carrying emitting a faint glow. Yuffie quickly opened her bag and saw only one materia glowing. She examined the materia and recognized it. It was a destruct materia. They seldom used it and Yuffie took it only because it was nearly mastered and she could sell it for a high price after she used it for a few more times. This materia was capable of breaking barriers, spell and..

"Ahh!!!"

A loud cried was came from above. It was Cloud's voice and he sounds like he was in trouble. She quickly got of the room and climbed up to the observation tower. It was dark up there and the lights weren't on. Yuffie could see someone in the dark standing over a body that was lying on the floor.

"Who is it?" 

Yuffie shouted and the figure moved. It quickly dashed towards the window and jumped out. 

Yuffie was alarmed to see this. That thing couldn't survive a fall from a place this high. Yuffie quickly ran towards the window and looked out. She saw a figure skillfully abseiling down a rope that was tied to the window a floor lower. The figure slided smoothly against the wall and dodged and evaded every obstacle in his way. He was a professional. Yuffie then used her ninja skills and abseiled down the rope too. 

It was a tough climb downwards even though Yuffie was a skillful ninja. Yuffie tried to climb down faster but she was afraid that she might lose her grip and crash onto the rocky floor. A fall from this height will surely be fatal. Yuffie can only keep a constant distance between she and the figure but couldn't possibly catch up with him. He was way too fast.

After a descending for quite some distance, the figure suddenly threw something at Yuffie. Yuffie was hit at the leg and nearly lost grip. She checked her injury and found a dart sticking in her foot. With pain in her foot, she couldn't descend as quickly as before. The distance between the two became further. She pulled out a materia and blast the figure with an ice spell. It missed.

The figure saw Yuffie attacking and pulled out something from its pocket. The figure pointed something at Yuffie and a blast of lightning struck at Yuffie. Yuffie skillfully ducked and threw her shuriken at the figure. The figure cannot evade in time and was hit. It let go the rope and fell onto the wooden platform below. Yuffie abseiled until she reached ground. She approached the figure and took a look. To her shock, it was someone she knew, an ex-turk called Reno.

CHAPTER 7 

"Wake up!"

A bucket of water splashed on Cloud. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and regained consciousness. After Yuffie jumped out of the window to pursue Reno, the others came up and saw Cloud lying on the floor not moving. Cid got the idea of waking Cloud up by splashing him with water and it worked.

"What happened?"

Cloud asked after him found himself soaked. He looked around and saw everyone here. 

"You were unconscious when we found you. We found someone and we suspected he attacked you. Take a look." Tifa explained and pointed at the bed.

He saw someone lying on a bed tied up with ropes. It was his old friend Reno. Reno was still unconscious and Barret was standing next to him in case he did anything funny.

"I remembered I was looking out into the sky and then I heard some noise. When I stood up and checked outside, something hit me hard on the head and I went out." Cloud said and massaged his head that was still aching. 

"Reno climbed up the observation tower outside with a hook shot and he failed to escape after he attacked you." Vincent explained how Reno attacked Cloud.

"When Aeris and I asked Hades for information, Hades said that someone sent someone to eliminate you. Hades didn't finished it and left. Now we know who was sent to eliminate you. Hades can be summoned again in an hour and I will find out who sent Reno to eliminate you." Red XIII added.

"There's a possibility that Reno was responsible for the fire that burned down the 7th Heaven before." 

Shera suddenly said. Everyone looked at her. She usually didn't say anything but she was actually a very intelligent woman.

"I was a little curious how the fire happened. I personally went to the burned down inn before we left and I saw tins of kerosene behind the inn." Shera explained.

"I also found something that looked like a bomb in the inn. I wasn't sure whether it was really a bomb, but now I am positive because the turks were once experts in jobs involving explosives." Shera finished her explanation.

Everyone looked at each other. What Shera said made sense. The turks were specialized in assassination, if it wasn't because Cloud was invulnerable to fire, Reno would have killed Cloud already.

"I remembered something strange happened before the fire. I was walking under a tall building and then something nearly fell on my head. Was that only a coincidence or was it Reno's job?" Cloud mentioned about the incident where a vase nearly crashed onto his head.

"Hey look! Reno's wakin' already! Leave all yer questions for em!" Barret said after he saw Reno starting to come around to his senses.

"Speak! What sent you to take out Cloud?!" Barret shouted at Reno while grabbing Reno collar and attempted to strangle him.

"I ...don't...know what you are...talking about..." Reno said in a half-conscious state.

"Who sent you?!" Barret shouted again and shook him violently by grabbing his collar.

Reno couldn't say a word. He just woke up and felt his whole aching and now Barret was trying to squeeze something out of him.

"It won't work this way, let me try." 

Aeris said and gently pushed Barret away. She fed Reno a glass of water because she knew that Reno was thirsty and he was tied up. She then waited for Reno to be ready and started asking.

"Why are you doing this?" Aeris asked.

Reno looked around. Barret and Cid were crossing their arms and looked at him with a sight sharper than the blade. The others were behind the two waiting for an answer. 

"I...don't know. I don't even know where am I." Reno replied softly.

"Why you *&()&%&^%^&!!!!!" Barret shouted and threatened to kill Reno but the others hold him back. Aeris looked at Reno and asked him again.

"You don't remember anything?" Aeris asked.

"I...only remembered the day we left Kalm. I remembered I left Rude and Elena because I left something at Kalm, when I entered an alley in the town I tripped over something and I don't remember the rest." 

Reno told Aeris what he remembered. Aeris could feel that Reno was not lying. Reno looked at Aeris straight in the eye when he was talking and usually one cannot cheat others through their eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Aeris. He was probably lying." Cid accused Reno.

"Wait, haven't you all heard about Amnesia? It was a sickness where the victim had a vibration on his head and made him forget things. That might have happened to him after he fell from the rope." Aeris defended Reno by giving reasons.

"Bah, That's too much of a coincidence. I say that he is hiding something from us and we are going to get our answers now." Cid said and went to get his spear.

"Hold on, Cid. Leave Reno alone." Cloud ordered Cid.

"Cloud, he tried to kill you and now you are stopping us from making Reno telling you why?" Cid asked Cloud with an angry tone.

"We can't get much by pushing him like this. He will say whenever the time is right." 

Cloud said and left the room. Everyone looked at Cloud leaving the room. Some of them left the room too and some stayed to ensure Reno won't escape.

"You are a damn ^*&(* lucky guy." Barret cursed Reno while Aeris slowly helped Reno to lie down.


	2. Choose One Now 8 - 16

CHAPTER 8 

"Cloud, are you ready?"

Cloud nodded. Red XIII pointed the Hades summon materia on the table. Cloud walked towards the table and picked the materia. They were going to summon Hades again to know more about the truth.

"Wait!"

Red XIII and Cloud turned theirs heads. They saw Yuffie running towards them. 

"I know it's stupid to say this but I saw this materia glowing the time you were attacked. Maybe it was linked to what's happening." 

Yuffie said and handed Cloud a materia. Cloud examined it and found out it was a destruct materia. He had only one of this and it was nearly mastered.

"Gotta go."

Yuffie said and quickly get out of the room. Cloud suddenly realized something. He left this materia in his room. This means that...

"Cloud, should we start?"

Red XIII said and got ready. Cloud wanted to pursue the thief Yuffie but he didn't. Yuffie won't get far; she will probably run into Cid or worse, Barret.

Cloud walked into an emptier space and held the summon materia in his hand. He closed his eyes and mumbled something. When he opened his eyes, he was in a very dark place and saw only Red XIII and himself. He looked around and saw a figure forming. Hades appeared right in front of him.

"We come to seek your knowledge again."

Red XIII greeted Hades. A puff of smoke rose from Hades' pot. Hades then slowly stirred the stuff inside it.

"We found the one that was sent to eliminate Cloud. Who sent him?" Red XIII asked.

"It was the planet who sent the one to take out this young man, but it wasn't the one you found who was sent to take him out." Hades said and cast a spell on his pot.

"Then who was it and why Reno kept on trying to kill me?" Cloud asked with an eager tone.

"The planet sent 'something' that has no actual form to eliminate you. That 'thing' possessed those who are capable of destroying you and he will change form once the host was incapable to continue the task." Hades answered with a deep tone.

That explained why Reno was trying to kill Cloud. Reno was possessed by something sent by the planet, but why? Why the planet wanted to do this?

"Why did the planet did this to me?" Cloud wanted to know more about this matter.

"Then I have to start explaining from how you were revived and what happened after that. Do you really wish to know?"

 Hades asked Cloud for confirmation. Cloud nodded without even thinking.

"Everybody living creature's body generates a link to hold the soul and that keeps someone alive. If the body was destroyed and incapable of generating that link, the soul will flow freely and enter the lifestream. That's how life and death work. To revive someone, the death body must regain the ability to generate the link to pull to soul back to the body. But that was impossible because the body can never work again." Hades explained and paused for a while.

"There are two ways to revive someone. The first way was to find a life-generating source. That source emits something that made the body generate a link to pull the soul back and the person who possesses this source will keep on living until the source was taken away." Hades said and waited for a while.

"I don't possess something like that, so what is the second way?" Cloud asked.

"The second is probably the way you were revived. When you die, if the planet somehow wishes you to keep on living, you will be revived by feeding on the planet's life source. You will take up part of the energy of the planet generate everyday. Even if the planet one day doesn't wish to support you anymore, you can still be alive be because you already had a strong link with the planet's life source and if the planet cut it off just like that, it will affect the entire lifestream. Unless..." 

Hades stopped suddenly. 

"Unless what?" Cloud asked with an eager tone.

"Unless the planets succeed in destroying your body." Hades continued.

Now Cloud finally understood what was happening. All the time the planet was trying to get rid of him. But why?

"You might be wondering why the planet did this to you. You were revived because the planet was facing a threat, and that was the revival of Sephiroth. Sephiroth doesn't belong to the planet, he was half alien from outer space, he can't be absorbed into the lifestream, and that was why you were revived at the same time with Sephiroth. Because revival shouldn't exist and it seldom done before, a soul could easily enter the wrong body, and cause body exchange." 

Hades stopped for a moment again. Cloud rubbed his chin. That explained why he was in Sephiroth's body and Sephiroth in his. It also explained why Aeris was in a different body after she was revived.

"The planet will keep on supporting you, until the threat was over." 

Cloud was shocked after hearing Hades' words. Could Sephiroth had once again...

"I can see the fear towards Sephiroth in your eyes. Yes, Sephiroth will once again be revived but probably not in his own body. He will probably be revived in another body and if that body is weak he cannot do anything about it." 

Hades ensured Cloud not to worry and Cloud took a deep breath. He was glad Sephiroth wasn't such a threat now.

"What can you tell us about this materia?"

Red XIII said and showed Hades the destruct materia. Hades stood up and took a clear look at the materia. He looked like he was shocked to see it. Although Hades was covered with a cloak, Red XIII could see fear in Hades the moment Hades saw that materia.

"Where did you get this?" Hades asked Red XIII with a rush tone. 

"Sephiroth dropped it at Nibelhelm. It wasn't that useful and that was why we only have one of it. What's wrong?" Red XIII asked after seeing Hades that shocked.

"This materia shouldn't exist. The magic contained inside was so powerful and the planet banished it forever. But somehow it seeped into this materia, and turned into a death spell, that means..."

"Death? The successful rate to cause instant death was so low that we hardly even used it. Why was it so powerful?" Red XIII interrupted Hades.

"There was actually a summon creature hidden in this magic, it has no form and it's sole purpose is to cause death, instantly." Hades said and stopped for a while.

"Long ago, an ancient possessed this materia and released that creature, he at first found it useful in defeating his foes because it cause instant death without even have to move his muscles. This creature has the ability to cut off the link between the human body and the souls and that made an opponent fall immediately. But..." Hades rested for a while and took a breath.

"One day, he wasn't able to control that creature and it went loose, causing mass catastrophe by killing anyone that came into its way. If it weren't because the planet banished it with holy, there wouldn't even be a single life on this planet." Hades finished his story.

"About this materia..." Cloud attempted to asked but was cut off by Hades.

"Use it with extreme care. Somehow this creature managed to seep into this materia and turned into the magic death. You found it's successful rate low because you haven't really mastered the skill to control it. And without that skill, it will destroy those who stand in its way and obey those who are fully capable of controlling it." Hades added a little more about this creature.

"This materia was glowing the same time I was attacked by Reno, was this linked to the planet's will to take me out?" Cloud asked.

"That you have to look for yourself. I hope all that I can provide was sufficient." Hades said and slowly disappeared.

"Wait!"

Cloud shouted but he then realized he was back in Cosmo Canyon again. Red XIII was beside him looking at him. Now the planet wanted him dead, and he will have a tough time solving this problem. Cloud put the Hades materia into his bag and walked to the room where they held Reno hostage.

"Cloud."

Barret and Cid stood up after seeing Cloud entering. Cloud looked at them coldly and then looked at Reno.

"What did Hades said?" Cid asked.

"Set him free." Cloud demanded Barret and Cid to release Reno. Barret and Cid was astonished to hear these words.

"What in the..." 

Before Cid could curse, Cloud nodded again to confirm his demand. Cloud then walked out of the room and left the three alone.

"You are the %&(*@(# luckiest guy in da world!" Barret shouted at Reno and released him. There was no way Barret was going to like this.

CHAPTER 9 

Cloud was lying down on the bed inside his room. He was rethinking what Hades told him. He can't believe the planet wanted to eliminate him now, after he done so much for the planet. It just wasn't fair!

"Hey Cloud!"

The door opened and Cait Sith hopped into the room. Cait Sith hopped next to him and sat down on the floor.

"I am sure we can overcome this, we been through so much and I am sure we can work miracles again." 

Cait Sith comforted Cloud by trying to cheer it up, but Cloud didn't give any reactions. He just lay on his bed staring at the stars outside the window.

Suddenly Cloud felt a chill wind blew by. Cloud looked at Cait Sith and saw him felt that too. Cloud walked towards the window and checked it. It was closed shut. There was no way the wind could blow in.

Then the furniture started to make strange noises. The furniture was vibrating slowly, like there was an earthquake going on. Suddenly, the window smashed opened and made a loud bang. 

"Ah!!!" 

The lights suddenly went out just before Cait Sith cried out. Cloud can't see a thing and he used his hands to feel where Cait Sith was. Cait Sith wasn't that timid and there was something wrong with why Cait Sith made that cry.

"Your time is up."

Cloud heard someone talking to him. He looked around but all he saw was darkness. It wasn't Cait Sith's voice. There was someone else in this room.

"Who is it?"

Cloud shouted and tried to find the person who was talking to him. He stood on his place and readied an attack position with his fist. He wasn't a martial art expert but that was the only defense he had without his sword.

"Come out now and face me!"

Still nothing happened. Cloud used all his senses to track the one talking to him. There were no footsteps or what sort ever. He was like alone in the room.

"Cait?"

Cloud tried to look for Cait Sith and the lights suddenly came back. Cloud found Cait Sith standing a few feet behind him. Cloud walked towards Cait Sith and asked about that strange incident.

"Cait, did you..."

A powerful blow suddenly knocked Cloud off his feet and he his back was slammed against the wall. Cloud tried to get on his senses and saw Cait Sith running towards him. Cait Sith then jumped and attempted to smash on Cloud with its enormous feet. Cloud quickly evaded and the floor where Cait Sith landed sank down with a loud crack.

"Cait! What are you..."

Before Cloud could finish, Cait Sith grabbed Cloud's collar and slammed him in the floor. Cloud felt all the bones in his body breaking and he lay down on the floor not moving. Cait Sith don't possess this kind of strength in the past, what had happened to him?

"Cait, stop it. Stop..."

Cait Sith prepared for a finishing blow. The mog's fist emitted a bright glow and it was getting brighter every moment. Cait Sith could kill Cloud anytime.

"What's happening here?"

The door opened and Aeris entered. 

"No!"

Aeris quickly dashed towards Cait Sith and pushed him away. Cait Sith's charging up was interrupted and he prepared to charge up again.

"What are you doing?!"

Aeris stood in front of Cait Sith trying to defend Cloud. Cait Sith towered over Aeris and stared at Aeris coldly. This wasn't the Cait Sith they used to know.

"Stand aside. The planet doesn't wish you dead." A deep voice came from Cait Sith and he walked a step towards Cloud. Aeris tried to push Cait Sith but she failed.

"I won't let you hurt him." Aeris gave up pushing Cait Sith and stood in front of Cloud that was lying on the floor wounded.

"It's the planet's will. There is nothing you can do. Cloud must be eliminated." Cait Sith said and walked another step towards Cloud.

"Why is the planet so cruel? Why did the planet wanted to kill him after all he done for the planet?" Aeris expressed her question.

"Cloud was demised and he shouldn't be alive. The planet kept him alive only to face a threat. After it was over the planet need not support him anymore." Cait Sith said and walked until he was right in front of Aeris. He can kill Cloud anytime now.

"Why? Why?"

Tears formed in Aeris's eyes and fell onto the floor. She can't believe the planet was going to take Cloud away from her, forever.

Aeris slowly looked up and saw Cait Sith holding his head with his arms. He looked like he was doing telepathic communication.

Suddenly Cait Sith let go his arms. He bent down looked at Aeris. His face came closer to her until they were just inches away.

"The planet had felt your sorrow, it had allowed Cloud to live..."

"Really?" Aeris cried out happily and interrupted Cait Sith.

"For another four more days."

Cait Sith continued and stood up. Aeris eyes were filled with horror. The planet only allowed Cloud to live for another four days? 

"At that time, I will be back to finish the job." Cait Sith and walked backwards. Cait Sith suddenly screamed out loud and fell onto the floor from his mog. At this time, the other came rushing in to see what was happening.

"What happened?" 

The other members of the party asked when they saw Aeris's eyes filled with tears and Cloud and Cait Sith on the floor. Aeris was petrified for the moment. She didn't want to say anything right now.

"What happened?"

Cait Sith asked when he forced himself up. Aeris looked at him with astonishment, Cait Sith was back again. Did the thing that possessed Reno possess Cait Sith too?

CHAPTER 10 

"I don't feel good. Ah!!!!!"

Cait Sith shouted when Shera cast a cure spell on Cait Sith. She used too much strength and it hurt Cait Sith. Cait Sith was a machine but he could feel pain too.

"Look at Cloud! He was whacked so badly by you and he didn't even complain." Cid scolded Cait Sith.

Cloud was much better after Tifa healed his wounds with curative magic. Most of his wounds were quite okay and he can start moving again.

"Four days left. I only have four days left to live. What am I going to do?" Cloud asked the others. The atmosphere became quiet at once. The others don't know what to say. Come to think that he will be dead in four days time was quiet a dilemma. He was going to die and that was for sure, the question was how.

"Cloud, I am sure we will think of something else." Tifa tried to comfort Cloud. But she knew she failed to do so. They had no idea how to solve this and they don't know what this thing was capable of. 

"Cloud, whatever happens, we will be there for ya!" Barret said and patted Cloud's shoulder. 

"I think that wasn't such a good idea. Any of us might be the one that will be killing Cloud in four days time." Vincent suddenly spoke.

Everybody looked at each other. Vincent had a point there. When that thing possessed them, they won't know who it will possess and they will probably kill Cloud without even knowing it. What are they going to do?

"We can't leave Cloud alone!" Tifa protested Vincent's suggestion.

"We have to think of something else. Something that can stop this thing or defeat this thing." Red XIII said and lay on the floor. 

"Where is Aeris?" Cloud suddenly asked. Everyone looked around. Aeris was missing. They saw her a moment ago but now she wasn't here. Where did she go?

"Cloud!"

Yuffie ran down the hallway towards the others. She was holding a short note in her hand. 

"I found this on the table!"

Yuffie said and handed Cloud the note. Cloud read through the note and his expression changed dramatically. He gave the note to the others and the others squeezed around to read the note.

"Cloud. When you read this I had already left Kalm. I can't bear to see you go again. It hurt me so much the last time and I am not going to go through it again. Don't worry about me and don't look for me. Farewell."

                                                                                                                                   Aeris

Everyone looked at Cloud. They saw him sitting on the couch not moving. He didn't say anything but they can see shock in his eyes. Cloud didn't thought that Aeris would leave him in a time like this. He couldn't easily accept this cruel fact.

"Where do you guys think Aeris went?" Shera asked the others.

The others looked at each other. The world is so big and Aeris could go anywhere she wanted with only an ocean chocobo. They had to narrow down the places that Aeris would go and then try their luck by guessing the last few options.

"I know! She will go to the Icicle Inn! She have a house there, remember?" Cait Sith suddenly suggested.

"I don't think so. That will be the first place we will look and I don't think she will thought of hiding there." Red XIII replied. 

"What about Gungaga? She can live with Zack's parents?" Tifa suggested.

"No point looking there. She knew that Zack's parent will contact us when she's there and I don't think she will go there." Red XIII replied again.

"So now we are gonna look fer a place where we won't thought she would go and it should be deserted. Where can it be?" Barret wondered.

Something went through Cloud's mind. He looked at the others and spoke.

"The city of the ancients." Cloud said.

Everyone looked at Cloud. It was a possibility. First of all it was deserted. Second, that place was part of her ordeal and she probably think that the others would think that she wouldn't want to go back there. That place was huge and it was very suitable as a hiding place. 

Cloud stood up and walked to his room. He looked like he was going to pack up and head towards the city of the ancients. Suddenly he stopped. He turned around and looked at Tifa. There was a sad look on her face. There was only four days left and she can't be with him. Cloud stared at Tifa for quite sometime and the others started leaving them alone.

"Cloud, must you go?" 

Tifa asked. Cloud didn't know what to say. His heart kept on telling him to go but he was afraid that would hurt Tifa's heart. Now he had to make a decision. Aeris or Tifa.

Cloud just stood there quietly. Time went by and the two didn't say anything. They were afraid that if they say something wrong everyone would be embarrassed. But this must be settled now. Cloud must choose, now.

"Tifa..."

Tifa looked at Cloud straight in the eye. Her heart was beating faster every second. She needed to know the answer, now.

"I am sorry, Tifa."

Cloud apologized and Tifa tiled her head down. Cloud choosed Aeris over her. All her hopes and all her dreams with Cloud, shattered into pieces. 

"Tifa..."

Cloud walked towards Tifa and comforted her. He know he can't do anything helpful now but he had to try his best to comfort her, please her.

"Cloud..."

Tifa sniffed. She hold her tears from flowing down and looked up at Cloud. She held Cloud hands and put something on his palm.

"Keep this...as a memento of our relationship."

Cloud took a look and saw a ring. It was the engagement he gave her when he proposed to her. Tifa still wore it after Cloud left her at the church. She still had hope for him.

Cloud recalled the happy moments with Tifa. He could still remember the smile on her face that time. But now, she will not be able to smile like that for quite some time.

"I am sorry, Tifa. I really, really am." Cloud apologized again.

"Don't be. Love was a strange thing. You can't force someone to be with another person. It has to be natural to both sides, no matter how much one of them loved the other one." Tifa replied.

"I know you are worried. Please don't be. You hurt me so much at our wedding day. This was nothing compared to that. At least now you finally admitted that you love her more than me. You finally stopped doing it behind my back. Go, Cloud. Aeris is a nice girl. Go." 

Tifa encouraged Cloud to find Aeris. Cloud nodded. 

"I will never forget our days together." Cloud said and entered the room to get his gear. Tifa looked as he shut the door. She took a deep breath and sigh. 

"I will miss you." Tifa said to herself and walked away.

CHAPTER 11 

Deep in the city of the ancients, there was a girl in a house built out of crystal. She was folding her clothes that she brought from Kalm. She will be staying here for a quite some time and she need to take care of herself for the meantime.

The girl kept on folding those clothes and kept on recalling her past. She remembered the time she was on the top of the Shinra building in Midgar. She was knocked out cold and when she woke up, she saw Tifa crying over a body. It was Cloud's body. He was gone, leaving the others behind, forever.

Aeris stopped folding her clothes and looked up into space. She can't bear to go through it again. It was painful, so painful that she wished that she was dead too. But she didn't commit suicide. She live on with that pain and when it slowly heals back, he came back again, turning her world upside down.

"Aeris."

Aeris didn't bother that voice. She had been hearing a lot of voice in her head lately and she was so used to it. This place was deserted and there was nobody here. Those were only voices in her head.

"Aeris put the folded clothes in her backpack and turned around. To her astonishment, she saw Cloud standing behind her, staring at her straight into her eyes.

"Cloud, I thought I told you..."

Before Aeris could finish, Cloud put his finger on her lips and Aeris stopped. Cloud walked closer towards her and caressed her cheek.

"Aeris, there was something I must tell you." Cloud said and held Aeris's hand with his another hand.

"All the while, I have feelings for you but things are always keeping us apart." Cloud said.

"I know there is only three more days left but I have to do this." Cloud continued. Aeris just kept quiet and stared at Cloud.

"Will you, Aeris Gainsbourgh be the one..."

Aeris kept on listening.

"that will take Cloud Strife, as your lifetime companion....."

Aeris's eyes widen and shock filled her eyes.

"Through sickness and sorrow..."

Aeris was even more shocked to hear this. She didn't expect Cloud to say something like this. Less than three days left now, what the hell was he thinking?

"To love and to cherish......"

Cloud pulled out a handkerchief and placed it on Aeris's hair like a bride's head dressing. Aeris just stood there, not moving, staring at Cloud.

" as your wedded husband?" 

Aeris can't believe her ears. It happened too quickly. A minute ago she was alone, and now Cloud actually proposed to her.

Cloud finished his question and waited for Aeris's answer. Aeris just stared at him and didn't say anything. A moment of silence occurred.

Cloud continued waiting. He needed to know the answer, now. 

Finally, Aeris's lips moved. Cloud thought she was going to say 'I do' but she didn't. Aeris just brought her face closer towards Cloud's face and then their lips met. They soon hugged each other and slowly caressing each other's back. It was a moment of eternity. They felt the time stopped when they kissed. It was magic.

"I do."

Aeris said after she brought her lips back. 

"Really?" 

Cloud asked for confirmation with joy. Aeris nodded and smiled. Tears formed in her eyes but this were tears of happiness. Tears that haven't flow for a long, long time.

"I now pronounced us husband and wife."

Cloud said with a smile forming on his lips. Aeris giggled a little.

"You are not a priest, and you suck being one." Aeris commented.

"The heck with it. I do things my way." Cloud replied with an even broader smile. 

"Now what?" Aeris asked but was actually hinting Cloud.

"This isn't a bad place for a honeymoon, right?"

Cloud said and then bent down. He slowly lifted Aeris and carried her in his arms and Aeris wrapped her arms around Cloud neck. Cloud slowly walked towards the mattress Aeris will be sleeping for these few days and put her down on it. Cloud then leaned on her and slowly brushed her hair, caressing her cheek and then removed the button on Aeris's collar.

"I love you."

Aeris closed her eyes and pulled Cloud face towards her face. Their lips met and then they caressed each other. After that.....

Well. Cloud and Aeris could have a wedding cum honeymoon in minutes while other people took days. Three days left.Every second matters.

It was dawn already. Cloud rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them. He was in found himself on a mattress, with someone on his side. This someone is someone he truly loved. He wished to live like this for the rest of his life. But he knew he couldn't. He only had two days left. After that he will be gone, forever.

He looked at Aeris that was sleeping soundly beside him. She was probably worn out because of all that happened. He couldn't believe that two days ago she wasn't even his girlfriend and now she had became his wife. His marriage would only last for three days and he had to make use of every second that came by.

Aeris looked so calm when she sleeps. Cloud hadn't seen her so peaceful before. When he first knew her, she was a cheerful, sweet but mysterious girl. After she was revived, she became more matured but became a girl full of problems and sorrow. Now, she looked so calm, so quiet and yet so beautiful, probably even more beautiful than her previous form. Cloud felt so lucky to have her now. He enjoyed every moment with her, he will be enjoying for...only another two days.

"Hmm..."

Aeris hum and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Cloud next to her. She felt so warm to have Cloud beside her. She didn't want to be alone again. 

"Morning."

Aeris greeted and smiled. Cloud brought his face near to Aeris's face and kissed her. It was just a short one. Nothing much. Just to show how much he loved her.

"How was your sleep last night?" Aeris asked Cloud.

"I was worn out because of all that action." Cloud teased and Aeris smiled and punched Cloud lightly on his shoulder. She brushed her hair and wrapped herself in a blanket and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked and attempted to get out of bed.

"Making you breakfast." 

Aeris turned around and smiled when she said this. Cloud just smiled back and looked at her. Aeris walked out to put on her clothes and went to prepare breakfast. Aeris making breakfast... Not something he gets to see in the past. He felt so good to see her doing this. He really hoped that this would last, forever.

Cloud put on the clothes he wore yesterday and went to look for Aeris. He saw her wearing something different than usual. She was wearing one of those really simple clothing where housewives usually wear. She tied her hair differently too. She covered her hair with a piece of cloth and it made her look so...simple.

"Hey."

Cloud wrapped his arms around Aeris's waist and greeted her. Aeris stopped opening a can of beans and unwrapped Cloud's arms. She then turned around and looked at him.

"How do you like my new look?" Aeris asked with affection.

Cloud rubbed his chin. He looked at her from her toes to her hair. 

"You looked like your mother." Cloud replied.

"Shut up!" Aeris smiled and pushed Cloud away.  Cloud knew she didn't actually mean it and helped her with what she was doing.

"Canned food..." Cloud said and looked at the table full of canned food.

"There is no fresh food or fridge here. Eat this or don't eat at all." Aeris replied.

"You are starting to nag..." Cloud said and walked backwards a few steps. Aeris looked at him and walked towards him.

"Oh yea? You are starting to mess around so why don't you get out and leave all this to me?" Aeris ordered but was actually making fun out of it.

"Okay, okay. I will come back in a while." Cloud said and left the place. He took a last look at her before he left. Aeris really was his wife now.

Cloud sat in front of the lake nearby their 'house'. He dipped his ultima weapon into the water and slowly stirred the water for fun. He brought his weapon just in case something happened, just in case he was in trouble and he need to fight his way out.

Cloud looked at the place they stayed. From the lake, he could see Aeris through the window. Aeris was busy making breakfast but it took her quite some time because it was her first time. Aeris seemed to like what she was doing. She was humming while doing it and she looked like a really young housewife in that outfit she was wearing. Cloud felt he was the luckiest guys on earth to have someone like this as a wife, if only it could last forever.

Cloud looked back at the lake and continued meddling the water with his sword. He then saw something glowing in the water. He pulled out his sword and the glowing stopped. An illusion? Cloud dipped his sword into the water again and waited for a while. Again, a glow appeared. Cloud took a clearer look and saw the glow coming out of the sword. When he pulled the sword out again it stopped. Cloud was astonished to see this happen. He hadn't seen such a reflection or phenomenon like this before. It was something extraordinary. It must be something special to make this happen. Cloud quickly strapped the sword to his back and ran back to look for Aeris. He had a feeling that finding out what was going on will keep him alive.

CHAPTER 12 

 "Aeris!"

Aeris turned around and saw Cloud rushing in. He was huffing and puffing and he seemed that he used all his strength just to make it back. Aeris served canned food on plastic dishes for traveling purpose on the table and sat down.

"What's the rush?"

Aeris asked. Cloud walked to the table and sat down. He rested for a while and then picked up his fork. He ate at his average speed although he wanted to ask Aeris about that incident, fast. He didn't want to spoil this moment and after a while, he finished everything Aeris prepared and got ready to ask her.

"There was something wrong, right?"

Aeris asked before Cloud could say anything. He felt so transparent. Aeris could read his mind by only looking at him. Cloud only nodded.

"Where did the water in that lake outside came from?" Cloud asked.

Aeris thought for a while. She felt that it was strange for Cloud to ask such a question. Cloud usually doesn't give a damn about the surrounding areas, and now he was asking her a geographical question?

"I am not very sure but I think it flow from a higher place not far from here." Aeris said and took away the dishes to wash. 

"Can you bring me there later?" 

Cloud asked. Aeris looked at Cloud and stopped what she was doing. She looked at Cloud with a strange way.

"What's going on Cloud?" Aeris asked with a worried tone.

Cloud just stared back at Aeris. He didn't want to go through all the trouble explaining what he discovered at the lake.

"Can you, please?"

Cloud requested Aeris again. Aeris got worrier. Every time when Cloud acted this way something was bound to happen. She really hoped it was only herself being too suspicious.

"I will be ready after I washed these dishes."

Aeris said and walked towards a pail of water she took from the lake yesterday for cleaning purpose.

"I will go get our gear."

Cloud said and went to get ready. Aeris looked at him as he left. She felt worrier now. Why did Cloud acted like this? Yesterday he was fine and now he was like a different person. Aeris started washing the dishes and sighed. Something was going on.

Deep in the city of the ancients not far from the place Cloud and Aeris stayed, there was a crystal cliff that came out from part of a crystal mountain. There was something on top, but it couldn't be seen clearly. It looked like it was part of the mountain but the lighting was different. It looked suspicious.

"Is this the place?"

Cloud asked and Aeris nodded. Cloud looked at the cliff and noticed that thing on top. 

"How did you know about all this?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know. I somehow felt like I was here before. It was probably an ancient's birth instinct. We know every part of this city even though we haven't been here before." Aeris explained.

Cloud listened and then he looked around.

"I see no water around here." Cloud said.

"It can't be. My heart told me that this is the place." 

Aeris replied and started looking around. Cloud observed the surface of the crystal mountain and put his ear against it. He could hear water flowing beneath the surface.

"You are right. The water is flowing from here beneath the crystals. I am going up." Cloud said and put on his climbing gear. 

"Be careful." Aeris replied and watched Cloud climbing his first step up.

It was a tough climb. Cloud usually climbed rough surfaces with rocks or solid soil but this crystal surface was smooth and hard. He can hardly make a foothold in the crystal and he must look for a place safe enough for gripping and slowly make his way up.

After quite some time, Cloud finally made it to the cliff. He rested on the cliff for a while and signaled Aeris to tell her he's all right. While resting, Cloud looked at the thing that caught his interest. It was a semi transparent part of the surface different from the other semi-transparent part of the crystal surface. Cloud stood up and moved close towards it. He looked through the glass-like surface and saw a dark cave inside. Cloud took out his sword and banged it at the surface with the handle of his sword. The surface didn't break and not even a crack was seen.

Cloud banged it a few more times and gave up. He slowly checked the wall around and hoped to look for a switch. Nothing was found, not even a slightest clue. Cloud sat down and started thinking about how to open this surface. 

Suddenly, he saw his ultima weapon started glowing. Cloud picked it up and observed it. It emitted a glow brighter than what he saw in the lake. Cloud then touched the glass-like surface with his ultima weapon and the glass-like surface disappeared into thin air. Cloud was astonished to see this. What he did was only touching the surface with his sword. Without wasting much time, Cloud switched on his flashlight and explored that cave.

The cave was dark, very dark. Cloud had difficulty seeing even with his flashlight. He kept on walking and suddenly he stumbled into something. Cloud bent down to look what it is and to his shock, it was a skeleton lying in front of him.

Cloud was shocked for the moment and step backwards. After his fear subsided, Cloud approached the skeleton and examined it. It was in a very old robe and he looked like he was dead for a very, very long time. 

Cloud examined more and saw the skeleton holding a book in his hand. Cloud took it and flipped it. It was all in ancient language, there was no way he was going to understand that. Cloud checked the area around and saw something flowing under him when he pointed his flashlight at the crystal floor. It was water flowing under him. Cloud remembered what he discovered earlier, there was water flowing beneath the crystal surface. It was flowing through here too. Cloud checked around to ensure he left nothing else here and went down to meet Aeris.

"What's up there?"

Aeris asked as soon as Cloud came climbing down from the cliff. She was glad to see him coming down safely. Thank god nothing bad happened to him.

"Look."

Cloud showed Aeris the book he found in the cave. Aeris flipped through the book and looked at Cloud.

"This looked like a diary." Aeris told Cloud what she thought about this book.

"Can you translate it?"

Cloud asked Aeris to do him a favor. Aeris cleared her throat and started translating.

"Day one. Today I left the city in search of the mythical holy fountain. The elder told me that the only was to save our town from that creature that haunted our town was to seek for the holy fountain here. The elder said the only way to defeat that creature was to dip a weapon into the holy fountain and the weapon can be used to defeat that creature. That creature had taken many lives and I have no choice but to seek for the fountain to defeat it. But before we left, we faced a big problem. We didn't know where to start finding. We heard that in the ice mountains there were many holy sources there. We decided to start looking there." 

Aeris read out and flipped the pages. She just looked through but didn't read it out. She flipped a few pages more and then she started translating again.

"Day six. Today after we returned to the city after coming back from the Ice Mountains empty handed, we found out that more lives had been claimed again. No one knew what creature it was. Nobody even saw it before. People kept on dying and the others kept on panicking. I do hope to find the holy fountain as soon as possible, this way I could save my people and my family from that creature. Again I left town to the south, in search for the holy fountain."

Aeris stopped for a moment and continued flipping the pages. Suddenly something caught her eyes. She quickly read through it and started translating again.

"Day fifteen. I can't believe what I discovered today. On our way back to the city empty handed again, we met an old man that told us the location of the holy fountain. It seemed that it was located in the city, our city! I can't wait to go back and look for it. All the time we had been looking all around the world and now we were told that the fountain was in our city itself! I could only hope that my family was still safe and they can wait for me to come home, to defeat that creature."

Aeris flipped that page and there was only one page left. This page was different and the handwriting looked like scribble and looked totally different from the pages before. Aeris read through it and translated.

"Day sixteen. I have failed. I have failed my people, my family and everybody I know. I found the holy fountain today in this cave. It looked as if it was so close but yet it was actually impossible to achieve. I discovered this cave and entered it. When I saw the holy fountain, I was filled with joy and dipped my sword into the fountain. Nothing happened. I was extremely disappointed. It was then I found an inscription nearby. It stated that only the one who hold the sword obtained from the guardian of the planet was able to make the sword usable to defeat the creature. Having with a little hope, I attempted to exit the cave but a glass-like barrier blocked the exit. I had tried every possible way to get out but I couldn't. The glass-like barrier couldn't be broken or shattered. I was trapped in here, forever. To anybody who find this book, please tell my family, if they are still alive, that I love them very much."

"It ended here."

Aeris said and closed the book. Cloud was so tuned in to what Aeris was saying that he even forgotten to blink. Aeris gave the book back to Cloud and looked at him curiously.

"My sword glowed when I dipped it in the lake outside."

Cloud finally explained to Aeris what had been bothering him. Aeris finally understood and became less worry.

"When I was very small, my mother told me story about an invisible creature in the city of the ancients. I thought it was just a fairy tale but now I think that it was true." Aeris replied.

"My sword glowed when it touched the water. Is this ultima weapon the weapon mentioned in the book?" Cloud wondered.

"Or can the invisible creature be the one that was haunting you?" Aeris suddenly asked.

Cloud and Aeris stared at each other with their eyes and mouth wide opened. They just discovered some big, something real ancient here.

CHAPTER 13 

Cloud once again climbed and entered the cave again. This time, he searched more thoroughly to look for the holy fountain mentioned in the book. Cloud used his flashlight to explore the area around. But he still couldn't look for something that looks like a fountain.

Cloud rested and sat on the floor for a while. He used his flashlight and pointed it at the floor. He could see water running under him. Suddenly something struck him in the mind. Cloud stood up and followed that underground stream. It was leading somewhere.

Cloud traced and traced and then he found a wall blocking the way. The stream looked like it came from behind. Cloud used his flashlight and examined the wall. He then looked at the ceiling on top. In front of him was a large chunk of crystal that fell from the ceiling above! It was so big that it looked like a wall!

Cloud put on his climbing gear again and climbed over it. This surface was even tougher to climb. It was solid crystal and very smooth. He can only rely on the rope that was tied to the grappling hook he shot just now that get caught up there.

Cloud slowly climbed and in about fifteen minutes he finally reached the top. Cloud looked and saw a large area in front of him. This place can fit an entire airship in it! Cloud looked into the distance and saw something. It looked like a...

Cloud quickly climbed down the other side of that large chunk of crystal. This climb was easy. It only took him less than three minutes. Then Cloud ran towards the thing he saw in the distance. It slowly looked clearer and clearer. Cloud was absolutely sure of what he was seeing in front of him, it was the holy fountain.

This fountain shot up at the height of about five meters high. It glowed in the dark cave and it was an impressive sight. Cloud walked closer to see, he saw a few more skeletons near the holy fountain. These must be the few follower of the body he found earlier. 

Cloud put down his backpack to get his sword. He held it in his hands and looked at it. It was emitting a glow brighter than before. It was a pure white glow and it was getting brighter when Cloud approached the fountain. 

Now Cloud was just in front of the fountain. He at first touched the fountain with the tip of his sword. He can feel energy flowing into his body. He put his sword a little deeper in and he can feel it trembling in his hands. 

After a short moment, a burst of bright light appeared in front of him. It almost blinded his eyes and Cloud closed his eyes. Then after a while, the bright light disappeared. Cloud slowly opened his eyes. He saw something emitting a very bright pure white glow in front of him but it wasn't the fountain. The fountain looked like it had died down and stopped glowing. It was his sword that glowed so bright and lit up the surrounding area. Cloud stood in the huge area, holding his new acquired sword high in the air, creating a symbol of holy power, and became the one that will defeat those that came from the dark side.

It was very late at night already. After all that happened that day, after Cloud had made his sword holy, the couple lied on their solid mattress trying to sleep. The two had been trying to sleep for the past few hours but they couldn't. Cloud only had less than a day's life left. Their marriage will break up in less than twenty-four hours. 

Cloud looked at the sword next to the bed. Now it looked like an ordinary sword again. It was only when Cloud held it in his hand it will emit that bright pure white glow. Cloud looked at it, thinking about the story in that diary. He wondered whether what was written was true, whether he could use the sword to fight the thing that was haunting him all the time with this sword. Even if he could use that sword to fight against it, can he win and prevail in the end?

"Cloud?"

Cloud turned around and saw Aeris calling him. Although in the dark he couldn't see clearly, he could feel there was something Aeris wanted to tell him, something that she couldn't tell him.

"Are you going to fight against that thing?" Aeris asked with a tone with fear.

Cloud didn't reply. He just looked at her quietly. It looked like she didn't want him to fight against it. She didn't saw it but he could read it through her eyes. The reason? Cloud didn't want to know.

Aeris turned around facing the opposite direction after Cloud didn't reply. Cloud pushed himself nearer her and pat on her shoulder.  He slowly pat it her to comfort her, to subside her sorrow.

"Hold me."

Aeris requested. Cloud tried to look into her eyes but Aeris just kept turning her head away. 

"I am scared."

Cloud slowly wrapped his arms around Aeris's shoulder. He brought his face closer to Aeris's face and kissed her on her cheek. Aeris held Cloud hands and she held them tighter every second. Slowly, Cloud can see tears forming in Aeris's eyes. She didn't care to wipe it away. She just kept on holding Cloud's hand tightly, afraid that he will suddenly go away.

"I think we should go back to Kalm tomorrow. I wanted to have a last look at the others." 

Cloud asked with a soft voice. Aeris didn't give any reaction. She didn't let go Cloud's hand. She kept on holding to them and didn't care about Cloud's question. Cloud didn't wanted to disturb her and kept on hugging her. 

This was the last night for this loving couple. Tomorrow, Cloud will be fighting against something virtually impossible to win and Aeris had to live with that fact. For tonight, she just wanted to spend the whole night together with Cloud, making it feel eternal, in the arms of someone she loved, one last time.

From the outskirts of Kalm, two chocobos that were riding across the horizon was seen. The two chocobos looked tired as they started their journey from the city of ancients early this morning. The chocobos didn't stop and kept on running. After some time, the two chocobos made it into Kalm.

"We are here already."

Cloud jumped off the chocobo and tied it to a lamppost. Aeris followed behind Cloud. She too jumped onto the ground and parked her chocobo next to Cloud's.

"What's the time now?"

Cloud asked. Aeris on her PHS and looked at the clock inside.

"Half past nine."

Cloud nodded. He looked at the sky. It was quite dark now. The thing will come at midnight. He still had about two and a half hours left.

"Come on. Let's meet the others at Cid's house."

Cloud said and led Aeris towards Cid's house. Aeris suddenly pulled Cloud's hand. She stopped him from going any further. Cloud turned around and looked at Aeris. He could feel something strange in the way she looked at him. 

"What's up?"

Cloud asked Aeris. Aeris just approached him and suddenly she kissed him in the lips. Cloud didn't resist and kissed back. He was caught up at the moment. He never thought that Aeris would something like this in such a time.

After their lips parted, Cloud felt something strange. He didn't know what it is, but he felt something. Now the way Aeris looked at him was even stranger. He had never saw Aeris like this before. There was something strange going on.

Suddenly, Cloud couldn't feel his legs. They just suddenly went numb. Cloud looked at his legs and he got the shock of his life. His legs had become stone. Cloud looked at Aeris and saw her holding a materia in her hand. She just cast petrified on him.

"Aeris! What are you doing?"

Cloud shouted and tried to get his hands on Aeris but Aeris kept some distance away from him. Tears flowed down her cheek and she looked at Cloud.

"Cloud, there was something I haven't told you yet."

Aeris said. Cloud didn't want to hear. He just wanted Aeris to free him from this spell.

"I lied to you all the time. The planet didn't revive me. I was revived by somebody else." Aeris continued.

Cloud started to stop struggling, this wasn't because he calmed down, but it was because he was stunned.

"I shouldn't be alive all the while. After I was revived, so many things happened and it shouldn't be this way." 

Aeris continue explaining. Cloud just stared at Aeris with shock. Now even Cloud lower part of the body had become stone too.

"I have to right things wrong."

A thought came into Cloud's mind. Somehow Aeris found a way to save Cloud. But to successfully do it, she had to sacrifice herself. One life for another, fair and square.

Aeris said and walked towards Cloud. Cloud didn't say or do anything. He was too stunned to see this happen. Aeris walked till their faces were just inches away and she kissed Cloud. Tears didn't stop flowing down her cheek and wet Cloud's face.

"Go back to Tifa. She needed you." 

Aeris said after their lips parted. Aeris slowly walked away and left Cloud in a petrified state. She slowly walked into a dark alley and stopped for a moment to look back.

"Aeris! Don't go! Don't do this to me!"

Cloud shouted at Aeris to make her stay. He wanted to live, but not with the cost of Aeris's life! After shouting for a while, he couldn't shout anymore. His mouth had become stone too. It was slowly petrifying his nose and ears.

"You forgot to say something that day. You forgot to say till death do us part."

Cloud couldn't do anything as only his eyes weren't stone yet. He looked at Aeris and tried with all his might to get to her.

"The time is now."

Aeris said and disappeared into the darkness. Cloud caught a last glimpse of her face, and then everything went into darkness. Now he could only wait for someone walking by to help him.

**CHAPTER 14**

In the dimly lit streets of Kalm, A couple and a small kid were walking together. It was Cid and Shera bringing Marlene out for a walk. The couple had promised to take care of Marlene for these few days because Barret was busy comforting Tifa. It was fun to do this, as the couple hadn't got any kids yet.

"Come on! You two are walking way too slow!"

Marlene said and skipped happily along the street. Shera kept an eye on her so that she won't get lost. Marlene was a cheerful and nice child. She knew what was right and what was wrong. Barret was lucky to have a daughter like her.

"So...Cid. Would you like a kid?"

Shera said while holding Cid's hand. Cid scratched his head. He didn't really thought about that question before. Cid having kids...Not really a pretty picture.

"So?" 

Shera asked and hinted Cid. Cid just shrugged his shoulder to express uncertain. This was a big decision. He couldn't just make a decision like that.

"Uncle Cid, Auntie Shera, look! It's uncle Cloud!"

Marlene shouted from in front and caught Cid and Shera's attention. Cloud's back? That was good news! Everybody had been worried about him; he probably found a way to save himself.

Cid and Shera increased their speed and quickly caught up Marlene. All they saw in front of them was a stone statue, with the figure of Cloud.

"Look! It looks so real!"

Cid and Shera was a little suspicious with this statue. What was a stone statue doing out here at a moment like this? Cid examined the statue. Something crossed his mind; no one can carve a statue out of stone this real, Cloud was been cast by a spell!

"Shera, do you have any soft or dispel materia with you?" Cid quickly asked Shera.

"I have some soft with me. Here, let me do it." Shera took out a tube filled with soft paste and put it all over Cloud. Cid was right, the statue slowly turned organic and after a while Cloud could move again.

"What's the time?"

Cloud asked as soon as he could talk. He looked very nervous and his breathing was heavy.

"Half past eleven. Why?"

"Damn!" 

Before Cid could say anything, Cloud cried out and ran into the alley. After a while, he ran out of it again and shouted at Cid.

"Get the others! Ask them to look for Aeris. It's urgent!"

Cloud quickly commanded and dashed into the dark alley. Cid looked at him disappeared He didn't know what was going on. Without wasting much time, he carried Marlene on his shoulder and ran back to his house with Shera to carry out Cloud request.

Somewhere in the alleys of Kalm, there was a girl standing facing a wall. She was just standing still. Suddenly, a bright light was seen but nothing appeared. After that a deep voice was heard.

"You looking for me?" The voice asked.

Aeris nodded. She took a prism like artifact out of her backpack and showed it to the bright light.

"Ah, the life source! Very well, what do you wish to do with it?" 

The deep voiced asked. Aeris thought for a while and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to exchange my life for Cloud's." 

Aeris requested. So this was what she was planning all the time. At first she left Cloud and went to the city of ancients to actually do this exchange quietly. But Cloud turned up and spoiled everything. Now she had to do it in Kalm.

"You understood that once this exchange is made, you couldn't change or take it back again, right?" The deep voice asked. Aeris nodded.

"You too understood that once this exchanged is made, you couldn't live for more than half an hour?"

Aeris lowered her head. She kept quiet for a while. Then, she slowly nodded.

"Let the exchange begin."

The deep voice said and the prism in Aeris's hand floated in the air. It spun for a few times and it started emitting a bright yellow light.

"No!"

Aeris turned her head and saw Cloud running towards her. Cloud readied his sword. His sword glowed bright in the dark. He was going to strike at any moment. 

"Step aside!"

Aeris stepped aside and Cloud slashed at the bright light. The bright light quickly disappeared before Cloud could slash it and the prism floating in the air fell onto the floor. It broke into pieces.

The light in the prism somehow flowed in the air like gas. At first there was only a little, but later on it started to become brighter and brighter and surrounded Cloud. It slowly seeped into Cloud's body. Cloud felt a surge of energy in him and he was astonished. Then suddenly, the light disappeared. All the light had seeped into his body. Now the planet didn't need to hunt him down anymore.

A thump was heard just after the light disappeared. Cloud turned around and saw Aeris collapsed on the floor. 

"Aeris!"

Cloud ran to her and held her in his arms. She looked very weak and her face started to look pale. Cloud was shocked to see this. Aeris was going to leave him. Aeris wouldn't live for long. She traded her life for his.

"Aeris...Why?!"

Cloud's tears dropped on Aeris's face. Aeris forced a weak smile and touched Cloud's face with her hands.

"Don't be sad. Just don't be. I know it's hard for you but soon you will forget me." Aeris said and cough. Cloud's heart was tortured to see her suffer. He just couldn't take the fact that she will be leaving him, forever.

"I won't let you go." Cloud said with determination and put down Aeris. He strapped his sword to his back and looked around. He had to save Aeris, no matter what it takes.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Cloud left Aeris alone for a while to get help. He hid her so that if something happened she wouldn't be harmed first. He hoped that someone helpful would come along.

"Cloud!"

Cloud saw Vincent running towards him. He looked nervous.

"Where is Aeris?"

Vincent asked. His had a nervous tone. Strange. Vincent usually didn't sound like that. 

"She is with me. Quick, we have to save her." Cloud replied.

"Bring me to her." Vincent said and looked around. 

"She in the alley. You go first." Cloud said and Vincent ran into the alley. Suddenly, he felt something cold touching him in the back. Vincent turned around and saw Cloud pointing his back with short knife.

"You did a bad job in manipulating Vincent." Cloud said attempted to knock Vincent out cold but Vincent ducked. He pulled out his gun and fired a few rounds. Cloud quickly ducked to somewhere safe.

"Hand Aeris over." A deep voice was heard. It wasn't Vincent's voice. It was the voice he heard in Cait Sith that day in cosmo canyon.

"The only way to her is through my dead body."

Cloud said and drew out his sword. He dashed towards Vincent and deflected a few round Vincent fired. He dashed towards Vincent, then pushed Vincent towards the wall and Vincent was knocked out cold.

Cloud saw Vincent that was lying in front of him. He couldn't trust anybody now. That thing might be manipulating the next person he will meet.

Cloud went back to check on Aeris. He hid her in a well-hidden dark corner. To his surprise, he saw nobody there. Cloud was really shocked. That thing with Vincent was just a decoy.

**CHAPTER 15**

Cloud ran out into the streets to look for Aeris. They must had brought her somewhere. Somewhere where the thing can appear in its original form.

Cloud ran around the town looking for Aeris. He didn't know where to go. He only know that he had to find her fast, before its too late, before they claimed her life.

Suddenly he saw two figures in front. One was helping the other to walk. Cloud ran towards the two figures and saw whom the two was. They were Tifa and Aeris. Tifa was helping Aeris to walk. But was she actually helping her or she was manipulated too?  
  


"Tifa!"

Cloud shouted but Tifa didn't stop. She just walked faster. Cloud kept on chasing and chasing. There was something wrong here. He felt like he was walking into the lion's den.

"Tifa! Stop!"

This time Tifa stopped. She turned back and looked at Cloud for a moment. Cloud didn't know what was going on. He was standing in a cross-junction and Tifa was only a few yards away.

Then he heard footsteps. A lot of them. He looked around him and saw a horrific sight. People from Kalm were coming from all directions. They were manipulated, with only one sole purpose, to stop Cloud. In the crowd, Cloud could see many people he knew. Barret , Shera, The bartender, even Marlene was manipulated too. Cloud couldn't bear to kill them. There was a soul in every one of them. He had to think of something fast.

"Aeris will be gone in a short while, what did you need with her?" Cloud shouted at Tifa. 

"You wouldn't bother to know." Tifa said and walked away with Aeris. 

Cloud was trapped. People were coming slowly towards him. He had to stop them before they get to him but he couldn't hurt them. There must be a way; there must be a way...

Suddenly something crossed Cloud's mind. He straightened his arm and closed his eyes. He didn't mumble anything. He just concentrated. 

In a short moment, darkness eluded the surrounding area. White fog was seen everywhere and it became extremely cold. Immediately, shouts were heard and clashes were heard. When the fog cleared, everyone except Cloud and Aeris were trapped inside huge chunks of ice. Sephiroth used this spell to trap Aeris and Tifa once, now Cloud used it to stop the others from coming without hurting them.

Cloud looked around to ensure it was safe and ran towards Aeris, he carried Aeris in his arms and ran off towards nowhere.

Cloud ran and ran but he didn't actually know where he was heading. He had no idea where to get help and where to go. He only hoped for a miracle to happen. 

Cloud could feel the warmth in Aeris's body slowly fading. Her face became paler every minute. Cloud started to panic. He really hadn't an idea to save Aeris. He could feel her life slowly slipping away.

When Cloud was in an alley, he stopped and put down Aeris. Running around wasn't a good idea. He had to think of something, something that could save Aeris from all this. It was then he heard something, something approaching in extreme speed. It sounded like it was coming from above.

Cloud looked up and saw something falling down. His eyes were wide opened when saw this thing approaching. It was a vast ball of fire. Cloud quickly drew his sword out and pointed it at the fireball. A fireball with the size of a car could easily kill the two but it didn't. Cloud absorbed the fireball through his sword into his body. Hades was right. He was invulnerable to all elements of the planet.

Then he heard something burst. It sounded like a pipe that burst but there was no sound of water splashing. He looked around him and saw the fire hydrant shot up into the sky and the water shot out of it. The water didn't splash onto the floor. Instead, it formed an arrow like form and suddenly, it shot towards Cloud. 

Cloud readied his sword and readied to intercept. He slashed at the water and the water split into two and then it float into the air as small drops.

Cloud looked up and saw the small drops of water filled the air above. Something was bound to happen. Cloud was right. The water turned into ice and fell onto Cloud and Aeris as sharp little objects. Cloud quickly shielded Aeris from this attack. After a while, he closed his eyes and concentrated again, immediately, the surrounding area became hotter and the ice that fell onto them turned into water. Cloud stood up and readied his sword. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The drops of water were sucked towards the tip of his sword and it slowly gathered and formed a ball of water.

Cloud looked back checked if Aeris's all right. She wasn't hurt but she was actually dying. Then, Cloud can see the tiles not far in front of him floated up as if there was nothing between the tiles and the ground. It slowly approached him like a wave, and then gained speed. At first there was only a little but then he noticed there were more behind that wave of tiles. 

Cloud gathered more water with the tip of his sword and waited. He waited for the wave of tiles to arrive. When the wave was just in front of him, he flung the ball of water and smashed through the wall of tiles making most of the tiles fall onto the ground. The few tiles that made the way through knock at Cloud and made him fell onto the ground.

Suddenly he saw a flash of light in the sky. Cloud immediately realized what will come next and put his hand high into the sky. At that second, a lightning struck down at Cloud because he was higher after he lifted up his hand. If he hadn't did that, it was probably Aeris that will be struck because she was sitting with her back leaning against the wall.

Cloud felt energy flowing in his body after he was struck by lightning. He stood up and then he saw something white in color coming from above. He put his hand high up into the sky and shouted. The white stream of light came striking down like a laser beam. It completely lit up the entire dark alley and shook the entire place. Cloud kept on shouting till the light went out. He absorbed most of the holy energy and made Aeris safe from this attack. Charged with energy again, Cloud carried Aeris and walked deeper into the alley.

**CHAPTER 16**

Cloud put Aeris down again after they walked deeper into the alley. He needed to move her away from that dangerous place to somewhere safer. But he actually knew that what he was doing was pointless. The planet could attack him from anywhere, and Aeris will be gone in another few minutes. 

Cloud kneeled down and caressed Aeris's face. She was very weak now. She even had difficulties talking. Cloud hung his head and gave up all hope. He couldn't save her. He had to go through the ordeal seeing her go, again.

Suddenly Cloud heard something approaching from behind. He turned his head but he saw nothing. Cloud stood up and looked around. There was nobody in this alley besides the two of them. It was then he felt something approaching, slowly and sneakily. Something invisible?

"No!"

Cloud shouted suddenly and turned around. He lifted his and slashed in front of Aeris. A clang was heard. He struck something, which was invisible.

After blocking that killing blow that would take Aeris's life, Cloud slashed, trying to hit the invisible attacker by luck but he failed. Instead, he was struck in the chest and was sent flying away. This gave the attacker a chance to take Aeris's life. But Cloud's reflex was too good. He kicked the floor before he landed and dashed towards the attacker before he could do anything. Cloud's sword was pointed in front and there was a high chance it will hit the attacker. But it didn't. Just before he could feel his sword stabbing into something, he had a sudden halt and he just floated in the air not moving. The attacker was holding the tip of the sword, lifting Cloud in the air.

Cloud pulled the sword and fell onto the floor. He quickly recovered and slashed the attacker a few times. But every time all he hit was air. He couldn't see the attacker. He could only depend on his instinct now.

"Why are you doing this?"

Cloud shouted when there was a pause in battle. Nothing replied. Instead, he was answered with a blow on his chest again and he was sent flying and landed in front of Aeris.

Cloud coughed blood out of his mouth after this blow. This was a heavy one. What actually was this thing? It had the strength much more powerful than Sephiroth's. It was invisible. What was it?

Cloud was helpless now. There was no way he could defeat this thing. He pushed himself and shielded Aeris from all sides. He supported himself but holding onto the sword stabbed at the ground. He waited for the thing to arrive.

"Who are you? Aeris will be gone already, why do you need to do this to us?" 

Cloud shouted at the air. He couldn't see the attacker and looked around hoping for a reply, footsteps or what sort ever. If he could know its location, he could kill it with a finishing blow, once it came near.

"Why are you doing this?"

Cloud shouted and hoped for a reply again. This time he saw something appeared in front of him. It was a dark shadow slowly forming. It slowly formed into a figure in a black, old robe. It was holding a reaper and it gave Cloud the chill. It was a character he heard when he was still a kid-the grim reaper.

Cloud slowly waited for the thing to approach. He held his sword tighter and he was ready to strike at the right moment, at the right time. When the figure was just in front of him, Cloud attacked. Cloud was so convinced he will get to chop off the figure's legs. But Cloud was wrong. The figure didn't have legs. Cloud chopped nothing. He was now off guard. The figure approached Cloud and lifted him up by grabbing his collar. He threw Cloud far away and Cloud banged himself against the wall. More blood came out of Cloud's mouth. He was even more badly injured.

Cloud's vision started to fade but he tried to focus his eyes. He could see the figure kneeling down in front of Aeris, lighting emitting in his hands and ready to cast a spell. Cloud had to stop it.

Cloud searched for the sword around him. It landed something around. Suddenly he could feel it. He lifted it up, and with his last ounce of energy, he threw his sword as hard as he could at the figure.

To Cloud's surprise, the figure managed to catch the sword. It stabbed the sword into the solid ground, burying half of it into the ground. Cloud was now useless. He had no energy to fight and his sword was far from him, he had to see Aeris go, again.

A bright light appeared in front of Cloud. The figure had cast the spell.

"No!!!" 

Cloud shouted and looked at the light that slowly faded. The figure stood up and Cloud saw a body lying in front of the figure. Aeris was...

Cloud closed his eyes and tears flowed down his cheek. He was strong, but he still couldn't bear to go through all this. Aeris was now...gone.

"Cough!"

A cough was heard. He opened his eyes and looked. He saw Aeris coughing and slowly pushed herself up. She was...

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. Wasn't Aeris gone? How in the world could she be alive? What did the figure actually done to her?

"Cloud!"

Blur, Cloud could see Aeris running towards him. She was so real, it didn't looked like a dream, it really didn't.

"Cure."

A green light surrounded Aeris. In just a moment, Cloud felt the pain in his body subsided. Exhausted, he slowly lifted his hand and touched Aeris's face. She was real all right. Aeris was holding his hand and then she hugged him. He heard her sniffing. He comforted her by stroking her hair. The two of them miraculously survived.

Cloud soon found out that they weren't the only ones still here. The figure hadn't left yet. It was standing behind the two. Looking at them, observing them.

"What's happening?"

Cloud asked curiously. He had no idea why it ended this way.

"The planet wished to kept you alive in a sudden but the girl trade her life for yours. We tried to heal the girl but you stopped us from doing this. We tried to inform you but you ignored us."

The deep voice that Cloud heard before actually came from this figure standing in front of them. Cloud recalled a little. The figure was right. Vincent and Tifa tried to tell him but he didn't believe. He thought they were lying to him.

"Then why are you attacking me?" Cloud asked.

"The only way to her is through you. And if we didn't immobilize you we can't get to her." The figure replied coldly.

Cloud thought for a moment and nodded. He tried to defend Aeris with all his might, even against those who are willing to help. If he defeated this figure, there was no way he could save Aeris.

"Farewell."

The figure said and slowly walked away. Cloud suddenly shouted to stop it.

"Thanks." Cloud expressed appreciation.

The figure looked at Cloud. It turned away and slowly disappeared.

"Save it for next time."

The figure said before it left. Cloud and Aeris were shocked to hear the last sentence. Next time? They are going to meet them again? Aeris helped Cloud up. Cloud, with the help of Aeris, slowly walked out to the path of brightness, hope, and uncertainty.

**THE END...FOR NOW**

Something from da author!

Hm...hope you like this fic. I put a hell lotta effort in it. There might be better fics in the future, but now I am gonna take a deep rest...

Oh yea, one more thing, watch out for the sequel. I started working on it.


End file.
